


Alternate

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Essentially Mò XuánYǔ is a cute little bean, Established Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Lán WàngJī knows how to deal with his waifu, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Time Travel Fix-It, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn is a Tease, Xuē Yáng is ready for mischief, not everything can be avoided, why did I just use waifu???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: No one is actually sure what happened, or why it happened. No one died. No one made any whacked up array that backfired --to their knowledge--and no one wasn't necessarily in discontent for where they were in life...So, why is it they're suddenly in the past to the day they had just got to the Cloud Recesses?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 524
Kudos: 2199
Collections: AsianDramas, Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -clears her throat-
> 
> Okay, I've been reading wayyyyy too many fix-it fics. So now I'm throwing my hat in the ring. I have only a vague idea of where this is going. So buckle up, we're gonna be in for a bumpy ride!
> 
> I only have this prologue-esque first chapter done right now...so ah, gimme a bit to write more before I start posting.
> 
> Mo Dao Zushi was written by Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, and the translations I'm using as a point of reference for dialogue was originally done by Exiled Rebels.
> 
> The idea is totally unoriginal, but this is my take on it all, so let's see what happens xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was meant to deliver proper disciplinary action to a visiting disciple he caught breaking the rules...they break out into a fight...but the story doesn't continue the way it should've..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^_^)

**_\+ - Chapter 1 – Déjà vu? - +_ **

The way he grinned was a given to the kind of person Wèi WúXiàn was.

Such was the verdict of the second jade, Lán WàngJī. The gleaming silver eyes of the young lad attempting to sneak into the Cloud Recesses held an odd, innocent, child-like presence to his aura, and it drew the rule-abiding Lán sect disciple in like a fish caught on a hook. The Yunmeng-Jiāng head disciple had long black hair messily tied up, bangs – equally unruly as the rest of his hair – were perfectly framing the features of a boy only just beginning to lose the softness of his cheeks and jaw. Unlike his martial brother, Jiāng Chéng, who bore the rich purple of the Yunmeng-Jiāng clothes, Wèi WúXiàn had a dark gray and red scheme of the same apparel. A stand out from the others even from the other visiting sects in Gusu.

“It’s Emperor’s Smile! I’ll give you a jar if you pretend you’ve never seen me, okay?” ~~~~

~~Somehow, this scene felt familiar.~~ Lán WàngJī shook his head, just where had that come from?

The strange sense of déjà vu had him consider letting the troublemaker off. Lán WàngJī was more than sure he never met Wèi WúXiàn before he caught him trying to sneak back into the Cloud Recesses. Before then? He was in seclusion those past few days. If it were only one offence, then the boy holding the twin jars of alcohol out to him would’ve only received a warning for a first offense to the 3,000 rules carved into the stone wall of the Gusu-Lán sect. However…

“Alcohol is forbidden within the Cloud Recesses,” Lán WàngJī recited in monotone. There was one other rule that the silver-eyed disciple had also broken upon meeting him.

The look of hurt and annoyance was clear in the other disciple’s expression. The smile wasn’t there anymore. “Alright, liquor is prohibited in the cloud Recesses. Then if I don’t go in, and drink it on the wall, that wouldn’t be a violation, would it?”

That isn’t how it works, Lán WàngJī found himself thinking. His annoyance with the foreign disciple grew when he saw the other knock back the alcohol in a single go.

“You!”

“Hm?” Wèi WúXiàn had the gall to act as though he did nothing wrong. “Is something wrong? I’m not within the Cloud Recesses, so you have no reason to punish me, Lán er-gēgē—”

Something felt off to Lán WàngJī when Wèi WúXiàn said that. From the look on the other’s face, he felt it too. While he was aware of who Wèi WúXiàn is from word of mouth, the other he knew didn’t know who he – Lán WàngJī – was.

What was with this strange sense going on with all of this? Clucking his tongue in annoyance, he jumped to the rooftop, ready to confront the rule breaking delinquent. A fight broke out between them, and Lán WàngJī was surprised to know that in terms of skill, they were evenly matched. Almost.

Whatever it was that bothered him before wasn’t important, he soon decided. His job was to make sure the rule breaker—

_Stop._

There was a sudden pain. Lán WàngJī gritted his teeth, clutching his forehead. Bìchén was now embedded in the ground where their fight had moved to. He had most his weight on the hilt of his sword. Where was this migraine coming from? Everything was beginning to blur. Beginning to darken...

He could just barely see Wèi WúXiàn running towards him too, only to stop mid run, and collapse clutching his head.

_You won’t disappear._

_“WàngJī!?”_

_“Wèi WúXiàn!”_

_You need to save them._

_Everyone._

_Please._

_Don’t fail._

_Not again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation no matter how much I might need it. Leave a comment down below and lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this work some love by leaving a kudos, and why not hit up that subscribe button so you'll never miss a new chapter once it goes live? Until next time, I'll see you again on...
> 
> Alternate!
> 
> (I question my titling skills now)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So, they're in the past. With their knowledge of things to come, they can change the course of their future...but just because they could, the question shortly remains if they **should**._
> 
> _...probably not, but they'll do it anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's the next chapter! Don't count on the next one coming so soon, btw, I just happened to have finished and edited this chapter today.
> 
> If you have Lan Xichen spelled without accents, the robotic voice that reads aloud your document actually calls him "Lan Eleven Chen", and I'm laughing about it xD Well "XI" is the roman numeral for 11, soooo x3
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, and I'll see ya later~
> 
> \- -
> 
>  **4.January.2020**  
>  So, I got curious to know how old some characters were (roughly) at certain points in the MDZS timeline...and I wanted things to be a little more cannon compliant. So I found **a** timeline for the events before the main story, and ah...MXY is either in the womb, or a newborn at this moment in time...I'm taking anything I find out with a grain of salt for now, but I did do a minor edit in WWX's math and thoughts in that area. Doesn't exactly blow the plot out of the water, so no worries there x)
> 
>  **31.January.2020**  
>  -clears throat- ...okay...so um, yeah. I still messed up a little, but math was never my strong suit anyway :P So this is my final answer. MZY is 12 at this point in time, and I'm sticking with that :T ...so yesh this chapter was edited once again to suit it xD (I'm so sorry for changing things after posting them...)
> 
>  **9.February.2020**  
>  I am trying my damned hardest to keep characters close to their cannon ages, and the funniest thing is that every time I think I get it right for MXY, I am proven wrong x3 I'm more mad at my shit math skills, honestly. So I'm fixing chapters once again~ thank you everyone who is nice enough to help me out with mistakes, it makes me happy that you amazing attention-to-detail fans are willing to take time out of your schedules to point out what I missed, or what I didn't get right <3 That said...MXY is going to be nine years younger than the twin prides/heroes and second jade. Hopefully I won't have to rework stuff again xD (and once more [with feeling~!] this doesn't interfere with anything plot-related believe it or not :D)

**_\+ - Chapter 2 – The First Steps - +_ **

He groaned. _And here I thought waking up to being kicked by that damn brat from the Mò clan was a bad wakeup call…_ he was cracking jokes. That’s a good sign, right? He blearily opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. No, that wasn’t entirely true, in the dregs of his foggy memory, he recalled this ceiling very well. One he sometimes woke up to greeting…

“Wèi WúXiàn!” Wèi WúXiàn sprang up, nearly knocking over the other party in the room.

“What did I do!?” He glared at the perpetrator that startled him so severely, but anything else he wanted to say was lost when he saw the much younger version of his very own shīdì standing there with a troubled frown he was only too familiar with.

“I should be asking that, idiot!” Jiāng Chéng was definitely more pissed off than he should be… “What the hell did you do?”

“I’ve done a lot…so…clarify for your poor shīxiōng?”

“Fine then. This shīdì will humor you. Why the hell are we back at the Cloud Recesses as our fifteen-year-old selves?”

“I’m going to quote Niè Huáisāng and say, well…I don’t know.” Wèi WúXiàn admitted. “Honestly, last thing I remember was going to sleep while I was waiting for Lán Zhàn…Lán Zhàn! Where’s Lán Zhàn!?”

“Around, I’m sure.” Jiāng Chéng grumbled. “So you have absolutely nothing to do with this mess?”

“Not this one…ah, he owes me another Emperor’s Smile. Such a waste…twice in the same first meeting.”

The sect leader-to-be was unamused. “Only you would crack jokes about this…” There looked as though there was something else Jiāng Chéng wanted to say.

“Whatever you wanna ask, you should ask.”

“Your golden core.”

It took a matter of a few moments to register what his martial brother was talking about. Grey eyes sparked with excitement before grabbing Suíbiàn and focusing his spiritual energy to his beloved weapon. It heeded his command as well as it once did when he orginally wielded it. “I never knew how much I missed this…” An exaggeration. “Jiāng Chéng, this is—”

“Wèi Yīng!”

“Lán Zhàn!”

“And I’m already going to puke.” Jiāng Chéng grumbled, going to the door to slide it open for their expected guest. Lán WàngJī wasted no time collecting Wèi WúXiàn into a Lán-esque bear hug.

“L-Lán Zh-Zhàn…breathe…n-need to br-breathe!”

The grip around the Yúnmèng-Jiāng head disciple was still firm but loosened considerably. “Wèi Yīng, what happened?”

“Not sure myself…wait, are you accusing me of doing this too?! Lán Zhàn, I’m hurt, utterly and—”

“Just stop already!” Jiāng Chéng growled, “I got enough of this when we were adults…crap, that’s weird to say.”

Wèi WúXiàn, “Lán Zhàn, does Xīchén remember anything?”

“He does.” The second jade confirmed. “…as far as I know, I think the only affected parties are him, and us.”

The former Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation nodded, finally getting out of his husband’s hug. Or is it husband-to-be? “For now, let’s head to the Jingshi, and figure this out as much as we can.”

Jiāng Chéng crossed his arms, looking to his brother wearily, “Why there?”

“Because no other disciples will head that way, so we can talk.” Wèi WúXiàn easily answered.

“En.” Lán WàngJī agreed.

Jiāng Chéng sighed. “I don’t even care anymore. Let’s go.” He went to mess with the ring normally on his index finger, only to stop once he realized that he doesn’t have Zǐdiàn with him.

 _I half expected to have been whipped by now…but Zǐdiàn is still Madame Yú’s at this point in time…Jiāng Chéng doesn’t have it yet._ The ‘yet’ bit, Wèi WúXiàn realized, was a little concerning.

Noticing the too quiet Wèi WúXiàn, Lán WàngJī asked, “Wèi Yīng?”

“I think there’s a lot we should discuss.” Said man tiredly realized. He perked up, and grinned the largest grin he could muster, “…like getting those rabbits for you again~”

“Wèi Yīng.”

“Wèi WúXiàn…” Jiāng Chéng definitely wanted to hit him.

“Okay, okay, enough dallying! Let’s go!” With Suíbiàn in hand, and Lán WàngJī’s other hand in his free one, the couple and Jiāng Chéng made their way to the Jingshi.

There really was too much to talk about…Wèi WúXiàn wasn’t sure where they should even start…

. . - * - . .

“So…” Jiāng Chéng started, “stating what we already know, we’re in the past, in our teenager years.”

“That appears to be the case.” Lán Xīchén confirms, oddly calm despite their predicament. “The last thing I personally remember is seeing WàngJī off after his visitation during my seclusion…and in the same instant, I recall seeing my brother fall over while young master Wèi was rushing over to him.”

“Similar,” Jiāng Chéng murmured, “except, I was seeing Jīn Líng off before heading back to Lotus Pier. As I was landing, I was suddenly seeing Wèi WúXiàn fall to the ground when Lán WàngJī did.”

“I’m pretty sure we didn’t die.” Wèi WúXiàn decided. “I would know what that feels like first hand.”

“No dying.” Lán WàngJī firmly told his lover. “Especially not now.”

“That reminds me…Lán Zhàn~ do you like me better this way, or when I was in Mò XuánYǔ’s body?”

“…”

“That’s a dirty trick question.” Jiāng Chéng accused.

Wèi WúXiàn laughed it off, “I won’t make you choose, don’t worry, Lán Zhàn,” He became serious, as softly bit the corner of his lip, “we didn’t die. I’m very sure about that. Chances are, maybe we got switched with our past selves somehow.”

“Ridiculous.”

“I’ll have to agree with WàngJī on this one.” Xīchén apologetically said, “If that were the case, then I feel as though Mò XuánYǔ, who you once took the body—”

“He forcefully offered.” Wèi WúXiàn automatically corrected the first jade. “Sorry, sorry…”

“Either way, I feel his soul would’ve needed to be in the living realm to have been affected…how old should he be right now?”

“Mm…when he gave his life to offer his body to me, he must’ve been in his twenties…so subtract…? Actually, hang on, I need to think this through really quickly…” He had to do the math exceedingly carefully as he recalled bit and pieces. The man couldn’t have been much younger than them…three years at least, right? So at this moment, Mò XuánYǔ must be twelve…? Why didn’t that seem right? Could it be he’s younger? What if that child did have his past memories!? While it was incredibly unlikely for Mò XuánYǔ to have any of his past memories…but if he did, then the former Yílíng Patriarch was more than sure that the boy would—

“Fix.”

“Fix?” Both Yúnmèng disciples asked. Jiāng Chéng asked in annoyance for the single worded answer, and Wèi WúXiàn because he was previously distracted, and was thus without context behind the stoic man’s answer.

Lán Xīchén was thoughtful as he translated what his brother meant, “I think…WàngJī desires to change this present.”

“Given the circumstances, I know we _can_ ,” Jiāng Chéng slowly stated, “but _should_ we?”

“…maybe we should.” Wèi WúXiàn said, as the cogs began to turn in his head. “Think about it. We know what happens. And even now, Jīn GuāngYáo…or I guess he’s still Mèng Yáo right now hasn’t crossed into the path that leads to his downfall right?”

“A-Yáo…” Xīchén breathed. “I failed him before…but maybe…”

“And Shījiě! She and the peacock…erm, Jīn ZiXuān…they’re both alive and well right now too!”

“Mom and father too…” Jiāng Chéng realizes.

“The Cloud Recesses hasn’t been burned, Lotus Pier still stands.” Lán WàngJī factually states.

“Exactly! Wēn Níng and Wēn Qíng are still alive too, and A-Yuàn…isn’t born yet, is he?”

“He was around two or so when you met him.” Lán WàngJī noted. “You died when he was around four.”

“Maybe…if fate allows it, I can properly raise him with you this time…”

“…” Jiāng Chéng looks firmly towards Lán WàngJī, “For the love of sanity, please do most of the raising.”

“How mean, Jiāng Chéng!” Wèi WúXiàn found himself complaining. “I would definitely be a great parent!”

“You planted A-Yuàn in the radish patch and said he would grow taller and grow more friends to play with.”

“I wouldn’t be talking, WàngJī. You planted him amongst your rabbits.” Xīchén calmly reminded his little brother.

“…how were you two that alike before getting together?” Jiāng Chéng warily asked.

Wèi WúXiàn shrugged. “I’m very influential?”

“Wèi Yīng is Wèi Yīng.” Lán Zhàn said, before changing the topic back to the elephant in the room, “we need to figure out what needs to change, what stays the same.”

“Hope you two don’t mind being up past curfew, because there’s a lot we’ll have to go through.” Wèi WúXiàn pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I might need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a comment down below to let me know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by leaving a kudos, and if you wanna stay up to date with new chapters as they go live, then by all means, hit up that subscribe button up top! Until next time, I'll see you guys again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Planning isn't easy when you're suddenly struck with inspiration...not to say it wasn't entirely unproductive thanks to Jiang Cheng._  
>  Also...a little WangXian fluff to top it off~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't expect another chapter so soon", I said...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ whelp. congrats, you guys actually do get this chapter sooner than I thought.
> 
> As of posting this chapter:  
> Kudos:172  
> Bookmarks: 45
> 
> Guys, seriously, thank you so much! I'm overwhelmed by the positive feedback I've been getting for this work. I actually cried in joy, which seldom happens xD I honestly don't know what else to say but 'thank you'...haha (TvT)V I freaking love you all~
> 
> Up until this story, my most popular work was "Black over White" which was the first of a three-part saga (final installment is still a WIP) but in just a short amount of time, it's already blew it out of the water with bookmarks, and slowly catching up in kudos! It's officially my most subscribed to story with a whopping 129 as of this moment...like, holy crap, I can't even believe so many of you are following this (TwT)
> 
> Ah, I'm gonna start blabbering in this A/N space if I don't stop now xD
> 
> So without further ado, I bring to you the next chapter of Alternate!

**_\+ - Chapter 3 – Beginnings of Planning - +_ **

“Obviously as everyone here knows, I originally gave up my golden core to Jiāng Chéng so he could continue to cultivate and get revenge for what the _bad_ Wēns did to our home and family.” Wèi WúXiàn briefly explained, “That being said, I don’t think I would have that option this go around, as obviously my shīdì here would kill me ten times over for doing the same thing twice.”

“Of course you’re not gonna have that chance.” Jiāng Chéng said. “Because I won’t let Wēn Zhúliú anywhere near my core this time, and I’m not going to be the reason you had to become a cultivator of the demonic arts.”

“But if not for that, I never would’ve…” He paused in his thoughts, “…have been able to do what I’ve done…”

“The inventions were useful.” Lán WàngJī reminded him. “Will you use resentful energy again?”

“I’ve used it for so long, I feel like it’d be too weird if I outright ceased using it.”

“Perhaps in this timeline you can cultivate both?” Lán Xīchén offered.

“Cultivate both?” There was an idea. “Lán Zhàn~! If I did, would you still stand by my side?”

“I would play song of clarity should the resentment overcome you.”

“My Lán èr-gēgē is the best~”

“Mn.”

Jiāng Chéng made a gagging noise, earning a glare by both love birds. “So, Wèi WúXiàn will learn how to harness the dark arts, and the acknowledged arts in cultivation.”

“More or less, yeah.” Wèi WúXiàn affirmed, “The question is, how? There should be some sort of balance…” There was a pause while the prodigy in the room was pondering over everything he could on the subject matter. Gray eyes widened in glee as he was struck with an empathy. Something he never thought of before! “Yin and Yang! Of course, of course! Even if one is serene, and one is chaotic, both have each other in their center! Now, how to put this into practice! Lán Zhàn, I need paper! A lot, a lot of paper! And Ink! And a brush!”

The second jade easily retrieved what the other male asked for, watching Wèi WúXiàn as he worked with a soft expression.

“Looks like we lost him.” Jiāng Chéng sighed as his brother instantly took to writing down notes upon notes with this new theory.

“While we wait for him to finish his ideas, let’s decide what we should and shouldn’t do in _this_ timeline.” Lán Xīchén suggested.

“With how into it they seem to be,” Jiāng Chéng nudged his head over to the couple currently lost in Wèi WúXiàn’s ideas and hypotheses, “I’m pretty sure we can take our time.”

Zéwú-jūn nodded, smiling softly. “Of course.”

. . - * - . .

It was well past the time even Wèi WúXiàn would finally sleep when he met with a breakthrough. “This should work!”

Having been asleep, the other three in the room were startled by the outburst. Jiāng Chéng, who had been slumped over a table, was now upright, however still slouched with exhaustion. Not as awake as he would be under normal circumstances. Some of what he was jotting down before sleep claimed him hours before had fallen to the floor.

The twin Jades of Lán, on the other hand had taken meditative postures, their own figures straight and tall, but still relaxed even after Wèi WúXiàn’s outburst. Even if the noise did make Lán Xīchén jolt slightly. Lán WàngJī was more attuned to his husband’s inspiration-stricken exclamations, and thus remained still. He did calmly look over to where Wèi WúXiàn had been working on his notes, obviously curious of what he came up with.

“You’re still awake?” Jiāng Chéng groggily asked, his bangs had stuck to his face from how he fell asleep. He blew an offending strand, only for it to fall back where it was before.

“Of course I am! How could I sleep when there are so many ideas to sort through!?” Wèi WúXiàn was giddier than any of the hyper rabbits that Lán WàngJī had over the years.

“That…is a lot of paper…” Lán Xīchén noted. “WàngJī, is this normal for young master Wèi?”

“Mn.”

“It was worse in the demon slaughter cave.” Jiāng Chéng recalled. “Seriously, what made you think it was a good idea to leave inventions in progress on the floor?”

“I never expected visitors to begin with.” Wèi WúXiàn bluntly stated. “…Jiāng Chéng, if the Jīns repeat their sins in this timeline too…”

“You want to save those two Wēns don’t you?”

“And the rest of the Wēns in Wēn Níng and Wēn Qíng’s group.” Wēn Yuàn, Lán Yuàn…Lán Sīzhuī — what was Wèi WúXiàn supposed to refer him as right now? Would he remain with his birth name? Would he adopt Lán Zhàn’s name again? — was too young to have been put through so much as a toddler. The Burial Mounds were no place for a child to grow…

He recalled Wēn Qíng stating that the boy’s parents were killed early on in the Sun-Shot campaign. Hers and Wēn Níng’s cousin, if his shoddy memory served him correctly.

“If they will allow it, we’ll see if they will let us adopt A-Yuàn, Wèi Yīng.”

“Lán Zhàn~ you’re too good to me~”

“Young master Wèi, might I ask what got you so excited so late at night?” Zéwú-jūn asked, seeing the papers on Lán WàngJī’s desk. “This looks eerily like…”

“The Core-Melting hand’s technique? It is.”

Jiāng Chéng was instantly wide awake the moment he heard the very man who destroyed his core in his past life. “Why. Would you. Have _that_?”

“Because I made a counter measure.” The anger dissipated as quickly as it came, Wèi WúXiàn took that as his cue to continue, “When I returned to the village where I was going to meet you, I was ambushed. Basically, after giving my core up to you, I was confronted by Wēn Cháo and his cronies. Wēn Zhúliú attacked me, aiming for the core I no longer had.”

“Obviously it wouldn’t have worked on you…” Jiāng Chéng realized, “but how does that get you to make a counter measure?”

Wèi WúXiàn grinned, holding up a talisman. “It’s a prototype, and not yet complete, but if you have this on you, it’s set to self-activate and put a type of barrier around your Golden Core. Making it seem as though it’s not there, tricking the enemy into believing he had destroyed it in but an instant.”

“Instant?” Lán WàngJī asked.

“It’s only meant to last long enough to lower the Core Melting Hand’s guard. That’s when you take the initiative to strike.”

Jiāng Chéng, “…maybe it should be an accessory.”

“I need to get it right on paper first, and then I’ll work it into a pendent…I’ll make them for you, Madame Yú, and Uncle Jiāng.” Said Wèi WúXiàn.

“Wèi Yīng, how do you plan on testing this?” Asked a concerned Lán WàngJī.

“No idea. I haven’t thought that far ahead, honestly.”

“Work out as many kinks as you can.” Jiāng Chéng decided. “We’ll test it out when the time comes.”

“I can’t have you risk losing your core again!”

“It was my mistake to not be there for you as your brother. I’ll take this second chance and not make the same mistakes as I did in the past.” He smiled in a way Wèi WúXiàn hadn’t seen since before the fall of Lotus Pier. “We can try again with being the Twin Heroes of Yunmeng, right?”

“I think Prides has a better ring to it.” Wèi WúXiàn said with a haughty grin. “Gusu has their Twin Jades, we’ll definitely be the Twin Prides of Yunmeng!”

Lán Xīchén, “Even if you marry my brother like you did orginally?”

“I might marry into the Lán clan, but I’ll still be my shīdì’s shīxiōng~”

Jiāng Chéng could only sigh at Wèi WúXiàn’s antics. You really can’t choose your family…even if the middle child was adopted into it.

. . - * - . .

It was only when the time to rise for the day did things settle down enough in the Jingshi. Wèi WúXiàn yawned, not having slept at all with the excitement. “I think I might end up in the library pavilion.”

Jiāng Chéng became rightfully weary of his adopted sibling’s statement, “You’re not possibly thinking of repeating the scenario where you piss off Lán QǐRén _again_ , are you?”

“Ah-ah-ah~” Wèi WúXiàn tutted, “Last time, I never thought how to harness it without harming the body and mind. This time, I plan to give a taste of what I learned from the first time around.”

“Wèi Yīng.”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t make uncle go into qi deviation.”

Wèi WúXiàn huffed, a pout on his lips, “Lán Zhàn, why is there so little faith in me?”

“I have faith you will ultimately give uncle a heart attack.”

Jiāng Chéng became bug-eyed at the comment, mouth opening and closing like a koi fish, but no words would come out. He shook his head fiercely and schooled his expression – to the best of his abilities, “Did…did he just make a joke?”

“I told you my husband was funny.” Wèi WúXiàn proudly stated. “But you never believed me. Oh, for shame~! For shame~!”

“Classes are due to start in a little while.” Lán Xīchén noted. “Alas, it appears we didn’t get a plan like we should have.”

Surprisingly, it was Jiāng Chéng to come up with an idea, “Maybe we can come up with individual lists and then come back here to go over them? We can decide through that what we should, shouldn’t, or completely can’t accomplish.”

“That…actually could be a good idea,” Wèi WúXiàn mused, “Just don’t get caught by Lán QǐRén while you do that.”

“Shouldn’t I say that to you?” Jiāng Chéng challenged, “I already wrote down a list of people I could think of.”

“You did?”

“What did you think I’d do while you were busy making your invention?”

“As fun as this has been, you two should hurry back to your rooms.” Lán Xīchén told the two Yunmeng disciples. “While rumors aren’t permitted within the Cloud Recesses, that hasn’t stopped any from flying around in passing.”

Wèi WúXiàn huffed, “If I have to leave, then Lán Zhàn has to kiss me goodbye first.”

The First Jade, and second Pride looked to each other, before deciding on leaving the premises. Somehow, both were fairly certain that they had no reason to be there.

Lán WàngJī side glanced to his brother and Jiāng Chéng, waiting until the door closed and he and his love were completely alone in the Jingshi. “I don’t trust Jīn GuāngYáo.”

“Especially not with your brother.” Wèi WúXiàn guessed. “I don’t think he really did make a move in the temple against Xīchén. If you list the things he did, one of them was kill his sworn brother, who happened to have been Niè Huáisāng’s brother by blood.”

“Revenge for sect leader Niè’s death.”

“Which he did get.”

“If… Jīn GuāngYáo…” His beloved was struggling with words, and Wèi WúXiàn smiled softly. He went closer to Lán WàngJī, and then snaked his arms around his neck, pressing himself firmly against his love.

“Lán èr-gēgē, Xīchén-gē remembers our timeline as much as we do. I’m sure he’s thought a lot during seclusion. He probably knows better than either of us how to deal with Jīn GuāngYáo…and I’m sure he has had many ‘what if’ scenarios. I think he has a semblance of an idea how to make sure history doesn’t repeat itself here.”

“Mn.”

“Now, I want that goodbye kiss! Take my first kiss, like a good little Lán~!” He teased. Yunmeng’s head disciple was already leaning in, already hovering against the tempting lips that have done many a pleasurably shameless act in their previous life.

“En.” The gap was closed, and like their first kiss on Phoenix Mountain, Wèi WúXiàn felt as though his legs were made of jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation, no matter how much I might need it~ Leave a comment down below and lemme know how I'm doing~! Show the story some love by leaving a kudos, and feel free to slam into that subscribe button up top so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you amazing people again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wei WuXian finally gets to show off his knowledge a little~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally this chapter was going to be longer, but the second half didn't quite fit in with the first...so now it's two different chapters...meaning chapter 5 might come around soon-ish xD
> 
> I don't own MDZS! And once again the use of Exiled Rebel's translations was used for the dialogue when needed (O3o)
> 
> ...ah, I love this scene rn (>w<)

**_\+ - Chapter 4 – The Yin-Yang Theory - +_ **

A long scroll of paper unraveled and continued to roll down between the seats on either side of the center aisle in the Orchid Room. An all too familiar sight for Wèi WúXiàn. The Gusu-Lán disciple that found him and Lán WàngJī unconscious had no doubt told Lán QǐRén about the aftermath they undoubtedly came across. By the displeasured look on the Twin Jades’ uncle’s face, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that the man was quick to assume that Wèi WúXiàn had broken rules. What a shame, he was hoping he didn’t have to sit through this again. As he knew so many of the rules already…including the extra thousand that was added after his death. He side glanced over to Lán WàngJī, who returned the subtle gesture with acknowledgement.

Jiāng Chéng groaned to himself, “Are we really going to have to listen through all this again?”

“Again? What do you mean again?” Niè Huáisāng asked, having caught the purple-clad youth’s comment, “If anyone should be complaining about hearing these rules, it should be me…”

Wèi WúXiàn and Lán WàngJī glanced at the second master of the Qīnghé-Niè sect. In their first life…he wasn’t a schemer behind the façade of a head-shaker Sect Leader. Not yet, at this point.

_On the way to class, the four had discussed any possibility of someone else having been the reason to make them return to this time. While Lán Xīchén suggested Niè Huáisāng as his person of interest, it was Wèi WúXiàn who said it wasn’t likely._

_“Niè Huáisāng wanted me specifically to be brought back, because he knew I would follow the clues leading to Niè Míngjué’s missing body parts…and ultimately the culprit that killed him. He already got his revenge, he made sure his brother’s soul could rest in peace. Why go back when he already got his closure?”_

_Jiāng Chéng had sighed, recalling Jīn Líng’s commentary of what he later managed to learn of his late youngest uncle, “With him knowing how shitty Mò XuánYǔ’s life was after being kicked out of the Lánlíng-Jīn Sect…”_

_“He manipulated the younger man into forfeiting his life for Wèi Yīng.” Lán WàngJī finished with finality._

The scroll which Lán QǐRén had been reading aloud was slammed on the ground, the man was smiling bitterly as he spoke, “I am only repeating this one by one because nobody reads it, even though it was carved onto the rock wall.” He eyed each of the students in his care as he spoke, “Hence, nobody will be able to violate them using ignorance as an excuse again. Even if I do this, there are still people who do not pay attention.” His gaze was set on Wèi WúXiàn especially, “Very well. I will proceed to talk about something else.”

_Hahaha! My intuition back then was on point! He picked me because I cause trouble no matter what I do…ah, I can’t wait to mess with him again…_

“Wèi Yīng.” Lán QǐRén predictably called him out.

Wèi WúXiàn stood, raising his hand with a gleeful, “Here!”

“Let me ask you, are yao demons, ghosts and monsters the same things?”

“They aren’t.”

“Why not? How are they differentiated?”

“Yao are formed from living, non-human beings; demons are from living humans, whereas ghosts are formed by dead humans. Monsters are formed from dead non-living human beings.”

“‘Yao’ and monsters are often confused. What is one example that distinguishes the two?”

“Easy!” Wèi WúXiàn knew all these from before, and even now these important bits of information remained in the recesses of his mind. He pointed to the viridian tree outside the room, like he did in his orginal past, “A living tree was tainted with energy of books, cultivated into a conscious being, and causes mischief, that makes it a yao. If I took that same tree, but instead cut with an axe through the middle, then it cultivates into a monster.”

“What was the profession of the progenitor of the Qīnghé-Niè sect?”

“Butcher.”

“The heraldry of the Lánlíng-Jīn sect is a white peony. Which type of peony is it?”

“Sparks admits the snow.”

“Who was the first in the cultivation world to focus on the rise of his clan rather than his sect?”

“The progenitor of the Qíshān-Wēn Sect, Wēn Mao.”

He answered every question easily. Wèi WúXiàn knew every answer by heart. He knew which question he would be asked of next, but wondered if he should answer it, or let Lán WàngJī recite the textbook perfect reply himself. He already knew how to talk about everything dealing with Yin energy – he was the Yílíng Patriarch, after all. The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation. _Honestly, that second title is one I wouldn’t mind having again…but now that I think of it…why the hell did they start calling me the Yílíng Patriarch?_

“First, liberate; second, suppress; third, eliminate.” Lán WàngJī’s voice sounded, and Wèi WúXiàn realized he may have had a lapse in attention when teacher Lán had asked the question he’d been pondering. Oh well. His husband explained it best, after all. The man recited what he said verbatim all those years ago.

“Not a single mistake was made.” Lán QǐRén’s gaze held pride for his star pupil and nephew. “No matter in terms for cultivation or as a person, one needs to be as solid as this. If one becomes complacent and proud just because they defeated a few simple mountain beings in their home and hold some empty reputations, one would definitely bring disgrace upon themselves, sooner or later.”

How ironic those words seem now…it wasn’t like Wèi WúXiàn took the crooked path of Demonic Cultivation because he wanted to back then. He simply had no choice. He acted arrogant, made people angry, was the center of attention for all the wrong reasons simply because he attempted the impossible. He succeeded and thrived on it. After all, he brought Wēn Níng’s conscious back, and created the first sentient fierce corpse.

Would he do that again? He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t deny it had been one of his proudest achievements…given the circumstances. In the end, however, his friend ended up being imprisoned within the depths of Carp Tower, even after it was said he and his sister had been burned to ashes.

_I’ll write the ‘theory’, but I won’t actually bring anyone back…at least I hope I won’t have to._

He glanced to Lán WàngJī, a grin threatened to make his lip twitch so. A subtle nod was given, and with his husband’s blessing for this matter, he spoke aloud, “I have a question!”

Lán QǐRén became weary, “Speak.”

This was too good. The difference for this instance was that Wèi WúXiàn had experience, he knew the risk, and now had the theory to make it work without risking his Golden Core. First things first, however, “Although ‘liberation’ comes first, it is often impossible. ‘To grant his dying wish’ sounds simple – it would be easy, if the wish was a new piece of clothing, but what if the wish was to kill lots of people for revenge?”

He could practically sense Jiāng Chéng roll his eyes. Ah, he knew his brother so well. He was only moderately surprised when Lán WàngJī played along with the spiel. “Thus suppression assists liberation. If it is necessary, elimination would also follow.” He was looking at Wèi WúXiàn, and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“What a shame~!” He theatrically continued. It took everything in his power not to call Lán WàngJī by his title…which was something he gained during the Sun-Shot campaign that hadn’t happened just yet. “It wasn’t that I didn’t know the answer, I was thinking of the fourth option.”

“I have never heard of any forth option.” Lán QǐRén said with certainty.

“You see, because the executioner died in such a way, it is only natural that he turned into a ferocious corpse.” He truly loved this theory of his. Not to toot his own horn, of course. “Since he executed more than one hundred people before he died, why not dig up the graves of these people, arouse their energy of resentment, collect the heads of those hundred people, and use them to fight with the ferocious corpse…” He knew exactly what he was talking about, and he was trying so hard to be serious as he spoke.

As predicted, Lán QǐRén scolded him, appalled by such a method even being thought of!

The former Yílíng Patriarch answered his teacher’s concerns, pointing out his orginal points when he last talked about his theory. He was even quicker to dodge the book aimed right at him. He silently apologized to Niè Huáisāng for becoming the book’s new target in doing so.

“Spiritual energy is energy; resentful energy is energy as well. Spiritual energy is stored in the dantian. It can split mountains and fill oceans, available for human use. If so, then why can’t resentful energy also be used by humans?” He quickly dodged the second book flying his way, again mentally apologizing to his classmate that sat behind him.

“Then, let me ask you again! How do you make sure that the resentful energy only listens to you and does not harm others?”

Back then, he wasn’t sure of the mechanics, nor was he aware of how to use it…but this was where things would go off script. “Yin-Yang. Yang energy is calm, orderly, and is what makes our spiritual energies. On the other hand, Yin energy is chaos, a calamity, commonly known as resentful energies.” He easily answered. He was surprised by the fact that his uncle-in-law-to-be wasn’t throwing anything at him again, much less yelling at him. The man was actually listening in a strange mix of curiosity and perhaps disgust? He wasn’t sure. He’ll have to ask Lán WàngJī later. “But! Both exist within each other. Calmness within the chaos, chaos within the calm. They’re balanced out. I theorize that even spiritual energy has a sense of chaos within it, as one cannot exist without the other.”

“What caused you to think of such an idea as blasphemous as that?”

“Weird dream? Spark of inspiration?” Suggested the rule-breaking disciple.

“And pray tell, how do you plan on even proving such a profanity?”

“How I would test it, I haven’t actually thought of it…”

“The fact you are thinking of testing something dangerous at all would make the cultivation world not allow your existence! Get out!” Laughing, he bowed and ran off, but not before giving a wink to his aloof love.

Getting a rise out of Lán QǐRén was always worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I might need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a comment down below, and lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this story some love by leaving a kudos, and hit up that subscribe button so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you all again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After being shooed out of the class, Wei Wuxian is later met up with Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowing that Huaisang's dialogue does change a little because of the Yin-Yang theory WWX's gonna be working on, is kinda interesting to include...
> 
> Random A/N Fun Fact! "Alternate" was meant to be a temporary title for this work...but it kinda grew on me xD
> 
> MDZS ain't mine, it and all its characters belong to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, and as always the English dialogue canon to the actual story is from Exiled Rebel's translations.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter~!

**_\+ - Chapter5 – Just another Day - +_ **

Wèi WúXiàn was found wandering around when Jiāng Chéng and Niè Huáisāng found him after the classes had ended. “Wèi-xiōng, how admirable of you! He told you to get out, and you really went outside!” The youngest of the trio was laughing, truly enjoying the memory that happened only a few hours ago.

Wèi WúXiàn looked at his classmate fondly. How innocent that one had been in this time. You can’t fake something so pure, and it was this interaction where it solidified his reason for why Niè Huáisāng wasn’t the reason they were sent here. He could pretend to not know anything with ease under the guise of a head-shaker, could hide his knowing grins of mirth haughtily behind a favored fan, but his eyes still had the glint they did when they studied here. Eyes were something that couldn’t lie. The windows to the soul, he believed the phrase went. “After you went out, a long while passed before he finally understood what happened. His face was so purple!”

“He asks, and I answer,” Wèi WúXiàn teasingly answers, “If he tells me to get out, I will get out. What else does he want me to do?” Not corrupt his nephew. Be mindful of the sect’s rules…he could list everything on more hands than he has fingers and toes.

They continued to talk, jabbing at each other. The Yunmeng duo missed this. Until Niè Huáisāng brought up the topic Wèi WúXiàn previously talked about in class, “To be honest, Wèi-xiōng’s words were quite interesting. Spiritual energy can only be obtained through cultivation and taking great pains to form a golden core.” At this he sighed, feeling defeated, “It would take I-don’t-know-how-many years to do, especially for someone like me, whose talent seems as if it was gnawed by a dog when I was in my mother’s womb.” He took out his fan, and waved it in front of his face, becoming thoughtful, “But, when you gave your theory on the prospect of Yin-Yang…that got me thinking too…if I tried using that method in practice, then…”

“It’s all only theoretical.” Wèi WúXiàn interrupted, tone serious. “You’re a great friend, Huáisāng, but I don’t think you would want to be my test rat.”

“Right, resentful energy is dangerous…but Wèi-xiōng, if it works, then you would really be talked about for generations to come!”

The sworn brothers of Yunmeng looked to each other giving a silent, ‘if only he actually knew’ between them. Jiāng Chéng gave a show of suddenly remembering what Lán QǐRén told him to tell Wèi WúXiàn, “Lán QǐRén wants you to copy the Virtue section of Righteousness for three times.”

“Ah, even when I mean well, I am punished unjustly!” Wèi WúXiàn overdramatically proclaimed, “Doesn’t matter the time, I swear I’ll ascend to heaven if I only copied them once. I’m not even from this clan…I don’t wanna copy.”

_I wonder if we’ll happen across Lán Zhàn…ah! I really miss him already._

Niè Huáisāng quickly spoke the moment he heard his older friend complain, “I’ll copy for you! I’ll copy for you!”

Wèi WúXiàn pondered for a moment if he should ask what Niè Huáisāng wanted. He decided to just ‘guess’ instead. “No good person does favors for others out of the blue.” He says, “Ah! Lemme guess, you want me to help you cheat on a test, right?”

“Huh? But how would you know that?”

“I know everything~!” Wèi WúXiàn teased.

For his part, Jiāng Chéng shoved his shīxiōng, the end result being Wèi WúXiàn pretending to ‘fall’ over, only to ‘catch’ himself before he did. He grinned, enjoying the youthful laugh from Niè Huáisāng and a choked cough that was suspiciously a muffled chortle from the one who actually shoved him.

Once they were calm again, Niè Huáisāng was holding his stomach, a chuckle or two escaping his defenses as he attempted to explain himself. There were just things he couldn’t recall, and things that just got confusing beyond the direct connections of his main family. For old time’s sake, Wèi WúXiàn agreed to help.

It didn’t take long before a very familiar face came into view.

“Lán Zhàn!” The man in question looked over to them, and gave Wèi WúXiàn a warning look, though there was nothing behind it, much to the love-sick fool’s pleasure.

“…didn’t you only meet him last night? Why are you friends already? Wait, no, how are you familiar with him!?” Niè Huáisāng was in shock, but it morphed into the slightest bit of fear when the normally cold cultivator walked up to them.

“Wèi Yīng.” Lán WàngJī greeted, “Jiāng WǎnYín, Niè Huáisāng.”

All three disciples greeted the Second Jade with a respectful salute. Niè Huáisāng and Jiāng Chéng additionally greeted him with, “Lán WàngJī”, and “Second Master Lán” respectfully.

Whilst a friendly call of ‘Lán Zhàn’ came from Wèi WúXiàn.

It became apparent that Lán WàngJī had heard their prior conversation, when he spoke next, “If you like writing our sect’s rules, you can copy them with Wèi Yīng.”

“I-I wasn’t going to _really_ c-copy f-for Wèi-xiōng, second master Lán!”

_Come to think of it…it wasn’t until we got caught cheating during that test where Lán Zhàn actually was assigned to watch over me for the month I spent copying both Virtue and Conduct._

Well, if there were some things he wouldn’t mind repeating…spending time with Lán WàngJī was more than worth it…maybe they could attempt to reenact that steamy dream in the library pavilion…in real life.

Lán WàngJī took notice of the subtle coy look from Wèi WúXiàn. “Don’t get into trouble.”

“But I’m already in trouble, Lán Zhàn!”

“Then don’t get into more trouble.”

“Again! Did he joke again!?” Jiāng Chéng exclaimed, still very unused to the straight-faced commentary most would be cracking a smile at once it was said.

“…Jiāng-xiōng…why are you familiar with him too?” This was the day where Niè Huáisāng felt as though he was out of the loop…he didn’t know anything!

. . - * - . .

In the end, Wèi WúXiàn decided he’d help his classmate with the test Lán QǐRén undoubtfully would give them. When he said ‘help’, he did try helping Niè Huáisāng to study…that went about as well as you would expect from someone who didn’t know anything…even if they should. He would copy the rules himself this time, however, considering he’d at least give his husband’s uncle one less thing to dislike him for.

Niè Huáisāng unceremoniously draped his torso over the table, groaning, “I don’t know, I don’t know anything…”

 _This is a lost cause, isn’t it?_ Wèi WúXiàn was beginning to understand what it was like to feel defeated…no, wait, that wasn’t right. He felt defeated before, and that ended up with him dying, and his soul shattering…this was a lesser feeling of defeat…

“Are you even trying? I’ll break your legs if you’re not!” Jiāng Chéng’s temper wasn’t much help.

“I don’t know what I don’t know, Jiāng-xiōng!”

Looking outside, Wèi WúXiàn could see it was getting late. They’d been at this for the past few hours already, and it was just about time for any good disciple of the Gusu-Lán clan to sleep. “Okay. New plan. I’ll write down answers that should be on the test. I’ll give it to you.”

“Wèi-xiōng, you’re the best!”

“Don’t rub his ego too much. He’ll become full of himself.” Jiāng Chéng monotonously pointed out.

Wèi WúXiàn gave a disgruntled exclamation of, “Rude!”, which was otherwise left ignored by the other two in the room.

. . - * - . .

They were caught.

In hindsight, he should’ve figured as much. Wèi WúXiàn knew that even if Lán WàngJī loved him unconditionally, there’d be no way he’d allow cheating to happen…there was an injustice considering it was only Wèi WúXiàn who was being punished.

Not that Niè Huáisāng didn’t have a punishment of his own…in the form of a letter being sent straight to Sect Leader Niè Míngjué. A childish part of his mind decided that his classmate deserved it. Trying to throw him to the wolves like that!

“You’re pouting.” Lán WàngJī said, not looking up from his book. Currently, they both sat at the same table in the pavilion, deciding to forgo being separated within the same space. After all, it had been days since they properly got to be in each other’s presence, and honestly, Wèi WúXiàn hadn’t been able to sleep as well as he would’ve liked. It showed, but he couldn’t actually sleep with Lán WàngJī, all things considered. So being able to charge himself up by being near the prim and proper man that was to be his husband and cultivation partner…that was enough for now. More or less.

“How would you even know, Lán Zhàn?” Challenged Wèi WúXiàn, “Come, come, tell me. How do you know if I’m pouting? It’s not like I was betrayed by my dear naïve classmate.”

“Wèi Yīng.”

“…fine, fine. I’m a little upset that I was thrown to the wolves. But that’s really nothing compared being thrown headfirst to a sect leader that happens to be your big brother.”

“Mn.”

“So…Xīchén-gē and Jiāng Chéng are meeting us at the Jingshi after this, right?”

“No. Hanshi.”

“…when was that decided?”

“Jiāng WǎnYín didn’t tell you?”

“I was working on my theory…so I probably didn’t hear him when he mentioned it…” A thought came to Wèi WúXiàn in that moment, “I think we should make sure the scriptures in this pavilion are copied, or at the very least kept somewhere else…you know…”

“En…”

Silence ensued once more, before Yunmeng’s head disciple spoke up again, “Er-gēgē…no one else is here, we could have some fun, hmm~?”

“Tempting.”

Annoyance sparked in the bright gray eyes of Wèi WúXiàn “…but you won’t.”

“Is it any fun if you expect it?” The amber-eyed man inquired, “Finish copying, we’ll head to the Hanshi right after.”

_Well, when you say that first bit, I’m not going to be able to not expect it! My Lán Zhàn is a wolf in sheep’s wool…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R still doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this story some love by leaving a kudos, and while you're at it, slam that subscribe button so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you guys again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Some things can change...some things cannot. It won't stop them for figuring out a work around if they can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if y'all saw chapter 2, but I changed it (again) because after looking at several random timelines a constant for them seemed to be that MXY was around fourteen when the Xuanwu of Slaughter events took place. I feel a lot more content with this, so now we good fam xD
> 
> ...also, Xichen is a sneaky SOB and I feel oddly proud (^_^)
> 
> -
> 
>  **9.February.2020**  
>  A-Yu is 6. Just in case you didn't catch the fix in chapter 2 xD (thank you again everyone for being nice enough to point this stuff out...I actually did forget Jin Ling met MXY, and was old enough to remember him)

**_\+ Chapter 6 – To Set a Plan - +_ **

Wèi WúXiàn sat comfortably on Lán WàngJī’s lap, leaning his back against the other male’s chest. Despite there being an actual seat for him, he claimed he was more comfortable where he was at. Which was very true.

Jiāng Chéng had long ago given up on his adoptive brother’s antics, while Lán Xīchén smiled at his brother and brother-in-law. He placed four cups on the table they sat at and poured everyone some tea. “Now, from what I witnessed; it appears that there are things that will always happen regardless.”

“Like me getting kicked out of the lecture?” Wèi WúXiàn guessed, “Actually, I did that on purpose.”

“I’m sure you did.” Jiāng Chéng said, not believing a word the other just said. “That reminds me, you gonna punch Jīn ZiXuān again?”

“This version of him, I really, _really_ want to. You remember what he said about shījiě…”

“Perhaps rather than punch him, you can…persuade him to get to know maiden Jiāng.” Lán Xīchén suggested. “Have him properly court her?”

“It still makes me want to vomit that she likes him at this point.” Jiāng Chéng said with distaste.

Wèi WúXiàn agreed, but also added, “I would rather Jīn Líng grow up with his parents around. Honestly, he has his father’s and uncle’s bad traits, but none of his mother’s good ones!”

“Yeah…” It took a moment before Jiāng Chéng realized what his shīxiōng just said, “Wait, a damn minute!”

With unrelenting laughter, it was only thanks to Lán WàngJī that the laughing Wèi WúXiàn didn’t fall over. Once he had calmed down, he became serious, though the mirth from earlier had yet to leave his eyes. “So! You came up with a list of people, right?”

“Zéwú-jūn and I have, yes.” Jiāng Chéng said, taking some paper from a qiánkūn pouch, placing the manuscripts on the table before them. “Mine have my parents, a-jiě, the peacock…and those two…Wēn Níng and Wēn Qíng, right?”

“The rest of the remnants too if we can.” Wèi WúXiàn said.

Lán Xīchén solemnly nodded, “WàngJī and I have also thought about if we should save our father…but, I fear that isn’t something we can do.”

Curiosity getting the better of him, Wèi WúXiàn asked, “Why?”

“He isn’t well.” Lán WàngJī spoke up, “When the Cloud Recesses was being attacked, father was…is critically ill.”

“So he succumbed to his sickness and his injuries while we were trapped in the cave with the Xuanwu of Slaughter…”

“En.”

“So, there are things that are definite, that can’t be changed. Zéwú-jūn will be the sect leader, and from what I figure, there’s no way to stop the Sun-Shot campaign from happening.” Jiāng Chéng stated with certainty, “The events leading to it were already set in motion long before this time, especially with Wēn Ruòhán having been at it for a while. Even if we can’t prevent the war, then maybe there are events during the event itself we can alter.”

“Wēn Cháo, Wēn Zhúliú, and Wáng Língjiāo…they could die thousands of times, and I doubt it would ever be enough for what they did.” Wèi WúXiàn wasn’t leaning against Lán WàngJī anymore, now leaning forward to better look at the documents as he continued, “I think to protect Lotus Pier, we should talk to Madame Yú…not that I don’t think Uncle Jiāng is capable, but…”

“I think both of them should be told.” Jiāng Chéng said, fingers trailing along the characters that made up his parents’ names. “I don’t know if it would make a difference…but I want them to have a chance…”

“And they will.” Wèi WúXiàn leaned over the table, and then placed a hand on his shīdì’s shoulder. “Call it a gut feeling, but I feel good about this.”

“That doesn’t make me feel much better coming from you.”

“How could you be so cruel to me?” Wèi WúXiàn comically complained. However, he soon became somber once more as he leaned back to the warmth that was the man he loved behind him. “If Xīchén-gē becomes the Sect Leader because of Qīnghéng-jūn’s death being unavoidable…then there’s a chance that Jiāng Chéng will have to take the mantel for Lotus Pier.”

“…but you just said—!”

“Jiāng Chéng, I already said I had a good feeling. You became the Yúnmèng-Jiāng sect leader because of uncle Jiāng’s and Madame Yú’s deaths. I think you’re definitely meant to become Sāndú Shèngshǒu, meant to become the leader…but I also think that it’s possible without them dying.”

“How are you so sure?” Jiāng Chéng challenged. “How can you be certain mom and dad will survive the siege on Lotus Pier?”

“Because I have a plan that should work.”

Lán WàngJī wrapped his arms firmly around Wèi WúXiàn’s middle, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder, “You plan on killing Wáng Língjiāo.”

“Someone like her shouldn’t be left to do as she pleases. And yes, before you ask, I would take the iron for Mianmian again should it arise.”

Lán WàngJī held his future husband a little tighter, “…”

“Lán Zhàn?”

“Wèi Yīng…I don’t want you to go through that…”

Jiāng Chéng, “Listen, I know this idiot well enough. He’s a martyr. A glutton for punishment, and by the heavens, if he isn’t a complete moron for it, then I don’t know what to say.”

“Rude!” Wèi WúXiàn said with an annoyed huff. “…but also not wrong…”

“ _My point is_ ,” Jiāng Chéng interrupted, making sure his voice was heard, “He won’t stand by and let that slut try to do what she attempted before.”

“Plus! If I never flirted with Mianmian, I wouldn’t have gotten that medicinal pouch she had in thanks.” _And by extension, Lán Zhàn would have never gotten that pouch to hold his money in without me knowing…but I obviously know now~_ “Of course, I won’t get sick this time – probably – and we’ll be in the best condition to fight if we have to.”

Lán Xīchén chuckled, as he eyed the disgruntled look he caught in his brother’s face, “Oh dear, WàngJī is drinking vinegar, WúXiàn.”

“He looks as stoic as he normally does.” Jiāng Chéng grumbled.

“Now, now, Chéng-Chéng—”

“Who do you think you’re calling Chéng-Chéng!?”

“—Lán Zhàn isn’t carved from an actual jade. You have to know my Lán èr-gēgē to see all his fun expressions~” Wèi WúXiàn finished as though Jiāng Chéng didn’t interrupt him prior.

“So, the Xuanwu of slaughter? You gonna do something about that too?”

“I mean, we could feed Wēn Cháo to it?”

“…that doesn’t seem like the worst idea. Not gonna lie.” Jiāng Chéng admitted. “The real question is, do we want that vile thing to get indigestion?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Wèi WúXiàn said, grinning in a way he had done as the Yílíng Patriarch.

“I have another serious question.”

Wèi WúXiàn’s expression became curious as he looked to his shīdì, all signs of his sadistic grin gone, “About what?”

“Can you still use Demonic Cultivation now?”

“I can.”

“You can?” Lán Xīchén asked, “But you have a strong Golden Core right now, shouldn’t it…”

“Wèi Yīng has been experimenting?”

“Not quite, Lán èr gēgē.” Wèi WúXiàn lightly tapped the second jade’s cheek with affection. “I haven’t tried to, but I can feel the resentful energy within me, like it came with me when I was taken here. I think our current strengths and past strengths merged, which is why we had a moment of double vision before waking up.”

“So, in theory, I’m stronger in this timeline then I was orginally with…wait, does that mean I have your core’s strength and mine as it was before it was destroyed?”

“That’s a safe assumption, Jiāng Chéng.”

“…I wonder if that means I’m stronger than you in this timeline.”

“Oh? Do you want to spar with your shīxiōng, my sweet shīdì?”

“I’ll take you on any day, Wèi WúXiàn.”

“But for now,” Lán Xīchén quickly interrupted, “let’s make sure we have the order of things for which certain events happen and when. After all, we need to get these right so we can be prepared.”

“Right. No time like the present, as they say.” Wèi WúXiàn said with a chuckle. “So, we already established that it’s likely Mò XuánYǔ is probably around eight to nine years younger than we are, so at this point, he’s maybe five to six…so Jīn Guāngshàn left him and his mother…who is only just getting into her twenties…” The dark-clad cultivator felt like he needed to vomit as he came to realization.

“How do you even know this?” Jiāng Chéng asked, curiosity was clear on his features.

“When you don’t have anything productive to do, you end up figuring out the missing pieces of the orginal soul’s body’s life story.”

“Morbid.” Lán WàngJī stated bluntly. “Let’s continue pointing out the timeline events.”

“Right, right…” Wèi WúXiàn hummed, “Well, that, and it was in his letter he left when he…you know, offered me his body to use as my own. That said, Mò XuánYǔ is around the ages of five or six, and by the time we’re forced into the Wēns’…what did they call it again?”

“They wanted the disciples to be disciplined and indoctrinated.” Lán Xīchén helpfully told the head disciple.

“So, reeducate us.” Wèi WúXiàn mused. “The too-young-for-this bullshit Mò XuánYǔ would be seven or eight by then. By the way, does anyone recall when Jīn GuāngYáo was thrown down the steps of Carp Tower?”

There was an audible gulp from the first jade, “It was shortly after his mother died…I feel that event may have taken place, if not already.”

“…I see.” Wèi WúXiàn muttered.

“It happened on Jīn ZiXuān’s birthday.” Lán WàngJī spoke up. “It was a spectacle everyone spoke of.”

“So that’s something that was un—ah!”

“Young master Wèi?”

“There’s still hope here. You meet with him when the Cloud Recesses get burned down, right? He helps you?”

“He does, yes…are you suggesting I use that time to do something?”

“Exactly.”

Jiāng Chéng, “Great, that’s taken care of, right?” He got a nod of affirmative from his brother, “Now…the discussion conference should be next.”

“I’m going to see if I can get Wēn Níng in the competition.” Wèi WúXiàn explained, “I’ve always wanted to go against him in the competition, after all among the disciples who participated in that contest there are only three who are better than him.”

Jiāng Chéng, “You, Zéwú-jūn, and Jīn ZiXuān, was that it?”

“Yup~!” The head disciple preened. His expression became thoughtful for a moment, before grimacing, and muttered, “…don’t tell the peacock I admitted he was one of the best archers.”

Yúnmèng’s second pride crossed his arms wishing he had Zǐdiàn on him. At least then he could whip his shīxiōng for being an ass. On the other hand, there was little to no doubt that the second Jade would protect him from the attack anyway. “You sure you can still show off?”

Wèi WúXiàn laughed. “Of course!”

“Wèi Yīng is exceptional.” Lán WàngJī said, both praising, and teasing the young man he loved.

Wèi WúXiàn’s cheeks flushed, “Lán Zhàn, you’re supposed to warn me before you do that to me!” He said with a pout.

“No.”

“Husband~ you’re so mean to me…”

The remaining two males cleared their throats, both fighting the urge to leave the two be, despite it being Lán Xīchén’s residence. “I feel that rather than letting Jīn Guāngshàn get his hands on Mò XuánYǔ we should welcome him here.”

Wèi WúXiàn eyed the older Lan brother, “…why does it sound like you already sent the invitation?”

“Because I did, and he accepted the opportunity.”

No one decided to ask when Zéwú-jūn got around to doing that. “When is he coming to study?” Jiāng Chéng dared to ask.

“Our last-minute guest should be here by tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I might need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Realxation~! Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing~! Don't forget to show this work some love by leaving a kudos, and hit that subscribe button up top so you never miss a new chapter when it goes live~! Until next time, I'll see you again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He's fairly certain that they were just bad dreams from his overly active imagination. After all, he was six, right? But it seems unlikely to be the case when he can even remember things he shouldn't...Mo XuanYu is really too young to be dealing with crap like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow...most of this chapter is MXY 3rd POV...and by most, and I mean it's mostly all him...as a smol little cutie of six. Y'all wanted him, and I was already writing this before you said anything :D
> 
> Enjoy~ And remember, I don't own MDZS or any of the characters associated with the novel/donghua/manhua...anything. :P

**_\+ - Chapter 7 – Surprise! - +_ **

Mò XuánYǔ has been through more than what he should. He wasn’t naïve, he knew how his mother was treated, he knew how the main family viewed him. Of course…he knew more than most six-year-old kids, and not necessarily because he wanted to.

He knew things he shouldn’t. He knew things that hadn’t occurred – yet. How does he know?

He somehow recalled everything in his dream until his suicide – because yes, he had thought it was all a bad dream. It wasn’t until the déjà vu happened constantly where he realized that what he thought was from his active imagination were events he truly had lived through once before.

If he were asked, he would admit he didn’t actually know when this started exactly, because it wasn’t sudden. It was gradual. Happening before he realized it was. He could pinpoint many times the phenomena occurred with him doing something, whether it was aimlessly drawing in the dirt, or suddenly creating an array that he shouldn’t have knowledge of at all. Then there were dialogues between people he heard in passing, unconsciously muttering the very words he shouldn’t have known before they were spoken. There were instances in his short existence where he felt afraid, sorrowful, and in some cases, jumpy when someone would ask him what he was doing when he would tinker with something. His immediate reaction to the latter event had been to hide whatever he was working on without conscious thought.

Just knowing things were going to happen was scary, but how could he break the cycle? Was this even a cycle?

He bit his lip, as he messed around with a talisman. The design on it was familiar, one of the last things he saw before the dream-like memories would end with him waking up in cold sweat. He wondered if the ritual worked…if he did successfully call back this…Yílíng Patriarch. That was the part he never got to see because his memories ended at that point.

“A-Yǔ?” His mother called, startling him.

“A-niáng?” Mò XuánYǔ had hidden – once again – what he was examining in his room. This time it was a cinnabar he had absentmindly messed around with. This was out of a habit he shouldn’t have had. His cousin wasn’t even born yet, and the fact he ended up with a spoiled piece of dung as a cousin was enough to make him feel like crap.

“You’ve been hiding things recently,” the Second lady Mò noted, “Is there anything wrong, my sweet?”

“No…not really.” If his mother had no memories of this life, then that was probably for the better. “What…are you holding, A-niáng?”

“An invitation.” His mother answered, “It seems to be from Gūsū-Lán, they wish to have you study in the Cloud Recesses.”

In his memories, he never once heard Gūsū-Lán being mentioned. And if he suddenly had a letter from them, that brought upon many questions. What would they want with him? How would they even know who he is? Study? Him? He was only six, far too young to be accepted into the foreign disciple thing…he wasn’t sure what it was actually called, come to think it.

On top of it all, he doesn’t even have a strong core to begin with!

…but if his memories were anything to go by, he was taken into the Lánlíng-Jīn Sect at fourteen…and to develop your core, weren’t you supposed to start training earlier anyway? “They want _me_?” Mò XuánYǔ felt the need to ask, pointing to himself with uncertainty.

“Do you wish to read the letter yourself?”

When he nodded, she gave the parchment to him, and he read over the characters. His name was there, so was the inquiry of if he will study…it even had the Gūsū-Lán motif stamped on the paper. In his memories, he recalled being made a fool…forced to become a maniac after seeing something he just didn’t remember anymore. He was sure his mind had blocked it, and if it was that horrible, he felt he was better off not remembering. “A-Yǔ?”

If he goes, he won’t know what to expect anymore, this would mean that he would live without the certainty he had known for however long this was happening to him for. It would be uncharted territory, and there was nothing more than the unknown laid out before him. By nature he was quiet, timid, and kind. That was why he had been easily manipulated…his resolve solidified, and he looked to his mother with a determination he never had before in either his last life nor this one.

“I’ll go.” He wouldn’t embarrass his mother. He wouldn’t succumb to his bastard father’s whims. He would do things right this time…and there was a part of him that thought, perhaps he would also find the answers he didn’t have within the mountains that loomed in the horizon of Mò Village.

. . - * - . .

“Aiyah…I wish I was more careful with the body he gifted me back then…” Wèi WúXiàn half whined, as he accompanied his time-traveling companions. “What if he does have his memories? What if he somehow remembers things through death, and even watched all my misadventures!?”

“Wèi Yīng, you’re worrying over nothing.” Lán WàngJī told the worried teenager beside him. “Calm.”

“I am calm…”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Jiāng Chéng sardonically grumbled. The four were going to meet Mò XuánYǔ at the base of the mountain and escort him. They were mentally prepared for anything, except actually seeing the child version of Mò XuánYǔ holding the skirts of his mother’s robes.

“Honorable cultivators,” The young woman was definitely the Second Lady Mò, wearing a style similar to how Mò XuánYǔ dressed when he had forfeited his life…just lighter and with muted colors. She was properly saluting them as she spoke, “This one greets you, and thanks you very much for allowing her child to learn here.”

“It’s an honor to have such a young cultivator to train with us, young madame Mò.” Lán Xīchén easily greeted, having been quick enough to get over the shock of how young both mother and son were. Lady Mò wasn’t much older than he was!

“Hello…” Mò XuánYǔ trailed off, not sure how to address anyone there. “This one is Mò XuánYǔ, it’s an honor to meet you.”

“I will help him get settled, and then I’ll leave him in your care.” Lady Mò assured the four young men. “I’ve only ever heard good of this esteemed Sect.”

“Of course.” Lán Xīchén said, stepping aside to lead the way back to the Cloud Recesses.

. . - * - . .

“Listen to your teachers, and your seniors, understood?”

“Yes, A-niáng.” Mò XuánYǔ said, as he sat on the bed of his temporary residence. “I’ll write to you every day, study, and make you proud.”

“I know you will.” Lady Mò said with a soft smile. She leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her son’s forehead. “Don’t break too many rules, and I’ll see you by the next year, hm?”

“Mn! Have a safe travel back to the village.” He was rewarded with his mother ruffling his hair, her smile having grown. Once she left, the child fell back onto his bed, exhausted. “Now what do I do? What was the Patriarch’s name again? I wonder if anyone else remembers things like I do…”

How ironic that in his past life he was a lunatic when he grew up…if he was the only one to recall a past, doesn’t that make him one like last time?

He wasn’t sure how much time had past him by before there was a knocking on his door. He sat up, and walked to the door of his dorm, opening it a crack to see who was there. “Young master Mò?” The voice wasn’t familiar, but the person it belonged to was. He remembered seeing four people greeting him and his mother.

“Yes? Who’re you?”

“I’m Wèi Yīng, courtesy; WúXiàn.” The stranger greeted with a grin. “This handsome fuddy-duddy here is Lán Zhàn, courtesy name, WàngJī.”

Wide innocent eyes stared in minor disbelief towards the obviously mischievous male, “You…openly called another man handsome?”

“Among other things we’ll spare you from.” Another voice spoke up, shoving the dark-clad disciple out of his way. “Jiāng Chéng. Courtesy WǎnYín.”

“Pl-pleasure.” He felt a little intimidated by the purple-clad young man for some reason…it wasn’t that he was scary, but it was almost like his body somehow remembered something his mind didn’t…and he knew for a fact none of these people were people he met in his first life at all.

“Apologies for the sudden intrusion, young master Mò.” The owner of the final voice said, “I am Lán Huan, courtesy Xīchén.”

Mò XuánYǔ nodded, but he eyed Wèi WúXiàn with a hint of skepticism. Wèi WúXiàn…that sounded familiar. “The Yílíng Patriarch?” He muttered under his breath, unaware of him being heard.

There was a pregnant silence before the small boy registered that everyone was staring at him. “You…are like us.” Wèi WúXiàn said with what could only be genuine disbelief. “Lán Zhàn! What was that you said? That I was worried over nothing?”

“…like you?” That solved one mystery. He wasn’t the only one who remembered his past life!

Jiāng Chéng crossed his arms and pursed his lips. “…well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I might need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a comment down below and lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this work some love by leaving a kudos, and feel free to hit up that subscribe button so you'll never miss a new chapter once it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There are many things you don't think you would learn about someone...until it's more or less shoved into your face in some way shape or form..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a moment where I was like, "Wait, why aren't these chapters lining up?" only to realize that I had labeled chapter 7 as chapter 6...after the actual chapter 6, and I'm just like, 'how do i not see that???' Soooo, that was a thing.
> 
> In other news, I gave MXY's mother the name of XinYi:  
> 心 (xīn) meaning "heart, mind, soul" combined with 怡 (yí) meaning "joy, harmony"
> 
> What do you guys think? :D
> 
> . . .
> 
> Also...that COVID-19 is really something, huh? I have no physical class meetings for the next two weeks...but at least they're still online...I have to figure out what one of my assignments is supposed to be, and also try to figure out how to turn in my homework for another...^^;

**_\+ - Chapter 8 – Mò XuánYǔ - +_ **

He wouldn’t lie…of everything to expect, this wasn’t one of those things. Wèi WúXiàn desperately wished he had enough Emperor’s Smile to make himself drunk to the point of throwing up. That would’ve been so much better than whatever this was.

“I do remember being brought into Carp Tower…I think I fell in love at one point, but the face of that person I can’t actually remember. I remember that same person casting me aside, but I don’t know what for. I remember living in a daze, feeling like I died when a-niáng passed…” the boy was grasping at what he could remember, his voice was soft, and unmatching of the more adult mind that more or less occupied his headspace. “After that…I vaguely remember saying stuff, and that’s where everything ends.”

“That must be the point in time where you died, and I took over.” Wèi WúXiàn said, “Your wish was to kill your aunt, uncle, cousin and the servant.”

“Āyí never liked my mother because she caught the lusty gaze of my bastard old man.”

“…but?” Lán Xīchén could tell instantly that the boy left something out. But he wasn’t sure if he actually did want to know.

“A-niáng was sixteen when she had me. That meant she was still only fifteen when I was even conceived.” The six-year-old said, clutching his fists. “She never liked Jīn Guāngshàn. In fact, she had no interest in someone who was old enough to be her own father…”

“That…would be accurate considering your half brother is currently a little older than we are…” Wèi WúXiàn noted. “And you’re roughly nine years younger than we are.”

“My half-brother…? I have a lot of those, don’t I?”

“Mèng Yáo, Jīn ZiXuān, and a half-sister, Qín Sù.” Lán WàngJī listed dutifully. “That’s all we know about at the very least.”

“The peacock happens to be our classmate.” Said Wèi WúXiàn with a mix of annoyance and fondness. “I’m doubtful he remembers anything from his past life…but maybe…”

“What?” The six-year-old was a bit weary by this point.

“See if you can’t get some brotherly bonding in with him. He’s a pompous asshole, but maybe if he gets to know his baby brother, he’ll somehow mellow out faster, and treat shījiě with the respect she deserves!”

“…why do you even want her near any spawn of that man?”

“Believe it or not,” Jiāng Chéng said, already feeling a migraine taking root, “despite who his father is, he’s not a thing like that old man.”

“I will trust Jīn ZiXuān to keep our sister safe from his leering eyes…” Wèi WúXiàn relented, “but don’t you dare tell him I said that!”

“I won’t.” Mò XuánYǔ said, holding up three fingers in promise. Once he lowered them, he was looking grim, “I hope you’re more than sure about him. I never met him officially in my first life. But if you say he can protect maiden Jiāng from that rapist, then great.”

The four older men all had their eyes widened at this news.

Wèi WúXiàn cleared his throat, wondering if he heard correctly, “Erm…A-Yǔ…did you just…?”

“Has it not sunk in with what I said, Wèi-qiánbèi?” It took a matter of minutes before it truly clicked into place.

“You’re a…” Lán Xīchén didn’t think he could finish that sentence.

“Yeah. I’m a child born from sexual assault.” Mò XuánYǔ solemnly stated.

While Lán Xīchén had known that Jīn Guāngshàn wasn’t the best character, but even he never thought he’d go so low as to do such a horrific thing to a young teenager no less!

Jiāng Chéng was first to truly snap out of it, his fists clenching to the point his nails were close to drawing blood from the palms of his hands. “That sick mother fucking piece of absolute garbage shit!”

“She still kept you.” Lán WàngJī calmly stated, reluctantly removing himself from Wèi WúXiàn’s side. He kneeled before the child, and asked, “She loved you then, despite everything.”

“Of course. She couldn’t have gotten rid of me even if she wanted to, and she never did. Even if she hated the man, I was still innocent. But the news she told me of my origins only happened when she was on her death bed…I think that’s when I really lost it.”

The second jade nodded, he placed his hand on the child’s head, “I’m glad to know you were lucky to have a mother like the second young maiden.”

“…XīnYí.”

“Pardon?”

“A-niáng’s name is Mò XīnYí.”

Lán WàngJī nodded in understanding, “Very well. We will remember this. Did she ever want you to go to Lánlíng-Jīn?”

“She was against me going…but I remember only wanting to know my dad at the time…by this point in…the original timeline, I guess? I had only known him for the first four years of my life. What child didn’t want to know who their father was?”

“Ah, I would’ve given up so much if it meant I could meet my own parents…” Wèi WúXiàn sighed, “I can barely remember what they were like anymore, and if someone talks about them, I want to hear what they had to say about them…”

“Wèi Yīng, I rather you not do that.” Lán WàngJī said, having stood to face his lover. “Perhaps memories will resurface for you over time, but not right this moment.”

“Lán Zhàn~! If you haven’t already swept me off my feet, I think you would’ve with such sweet talk.”

“How are you so openly shameless?” Mò XuánYǔ asked in disbelief.

“Trust me,” Jiāng Chéng groaned, “This is literally nothing.”

“We are getting off topic.” Lán Xīchén calmly reminded the group,

“And I’m humbly grateful to have been invited.” Mò XuánYǔ said, giving the first Jade a respectful bow from where he sat, “When your letter came in, a-niáng was cautious…I think I surprised her when I accepted at all.”

“Because if it were the you of the past, you probably would’ve rejected it.”

“I don’t think I would’ve. But my thought process would’ve been something like, ‘if I can train under them, father might come back’.”

“I see, I see…” Wèi WúXiàn said, becoming thoughtful. “I mean, it’s only natural. Every child wants to be loved and acknowledged by their parents. Ah, this is pretty shitty irony from my perspective.”

“Why?” Mò XuánYǔ asked.

“Because the one woman that despised him for having his way with her, has the one child he acknowledges for whatever reason.”

Lán Xīchén clapped his hands together, sufficiently ending this point in the conversation, “Now, there’s much to do, and hardly time to do it. But I am thankful that you’ve accepted our invitation to study, however you will be put into our classes for younger juniors.”

“…but mentally I’m in my twenties…”

“You also hid behind your mother’s skirts when you got here.” Wèi WúXiàn teasingly pointed out. “But that’s beside the point~!”

“Mn.” Lán WàngJī agreed, “all that matters is that you’re here, and perhaps things might be easier in the future.”

“So…I have to follow all three-thousand rules?” Mò XuánYǔ muttered.

“I mean…they’re more like guidelines in some cases~!” The troublemaker said with mirth. “Stick with me, and I’ll teach ya how to have fun here!”

“Wèi Yīng.”

“Hahaha…I-I’m joking…sort of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as might need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by leaving a kudos, and feel free to hit up that subscribe button so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live~! Until next time, I'll see you again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finally, the plan has been completed, but it doesn't take too long thereafter for Wei WuXian to realize a rather important thing he needs to do..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with assignments for now, and I'm bored, so I looked over this chapter~
> 
> After a few edits, it was ready to go, so enjoy~ <3
> 
> Also, sorry guys, but no library recreation...HOWEVER I do have a WangXian fantasy of my own that will show up later in the story >:3
> 
> Ssh, ssh, trust me~ You'll love it, I'm sure~

**_\+ - Chapter 9 – Much to do, so let us begin - +_ **

There was much to do, and only so much time to prepare. Getting everyone back on track, Lán Xīchén had managed to get everyone’s focus on the Waterborne Abyss in Bìlíng Lake. The Wēns, as they already knew by now, had sent the demonic entity into Cǎiyī town, exactly like they had done originally. The letters asking for the aid of the cultivators of the Cloud Recesses were already starting to come in.

“Can we leave Sū Shè behind?” Wèi WúXiàn asked, recalling the man that always attempted to hold a candle to _his_ Hánguāng-jūn.

“I fear that even if we did, I’m fairly certain he’ll only become worse than he did.” Lán Xīchén apologetically said, “If I recall correctly, the only reason he became a follower to A-Yáo, was because he acknowledged him, and had been told all he wanted to hear.”

“But he left to start his own sect basically stealing what he learned from you.” Wèi WúXiàn recalled. “The guy has an inferiority complex worse than Jiāng Chéng’s temper.”

“HEY!”

“I only knew you a few hours, and I agree with him.” Mò XuánYǔ easily added in. “You’re scary when you’re angry.”

Lán Xīchén attempted to hide his chuckle behind his sleeve, though the effort was in vain. Lán WàngJī remained stone-faced, while the resident troublemaker himself was laughing until tears threatened to fall. “Ah! Well said, A-Yǔ~! You make this gēgē of yours very proud~!”

“Gēgē…? Since when do I have a brother like you?”

“As of right now! I’m adopting you as my baby brother.”

The purple-clad cultivator opened his mouth to argue, only to shut it as he thought something over. “…normally, I would say stop joking around, but if you adopt him as our shīdì, then I’m not the youngest of three anymore.”

“I won’t call either of you shīxiōng. Or gēgē!”

“Challenge accepted.” Both Yunmeng disciples said without hesitation. This lead to a mild argument between the teenagers and the child nine years their junior.

The Twin Jades allowed them to let off the steam, Xīchén smiling fondly, and WàngJī ready at a moment’s notice to rein in at least WúXiàn.

Even when the mock fight was over, it still took an extra while to get back on track, as they kept going off on tangents in more cases than one. After much debating — and much more harmless pranks from Wèi WúXiàn — they finally had their plans in place, whether or not they could truly change the tides was most likely another thing entirely.

Jiāng Chéng looked over everything that they had managed to take notes on, “So, that’s everything, right?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Wèi WúXiàn said, though he felt as though something was still missing. Deciding it probably wasn’t important, he mentally brushed it off, and stood, stretching to relieve his muscles after being idle for too long. “I’m about ready to nap for thirteen years right now.”

Lán WàngJī looked to his significant other with a deadpanned, “You can’t.”

“Eh? Why not?”

“You still need to copy the rules.”

“Copy rules?” Mò XuánYǔ looked to the others in hopes of clarifying anything to him.

“He got caught helping another classmate cheat on his exam.” Jiāng Chéng said without care. “Same exact thing happened last time too.”

“Ah, I see, I see~! The fearsome Yílíng Patriarch answering for his adolescent crimes.”

“I change my mind. I’m unadopting you as my youngest brother now.” Said the ‘fearsom Yílíng Patriarch’ himself, “I only need one brother anyway!”

Jiang Cheng snorted, “Don’t forget the rest of our martial siblings, idiot.”

“I only need one brother that matters!” Wèi WúXiàn corrected himself.

Lán Xīchén gave a mock look of hurt, "Oh, do I not matter?"

"...you're all ganging up on me, aren't you?"

. . - * - . .

While he was sure they had everything covered, it wasn’t until almost a month later – after Lán QǐRén had gone out to Qīnghé-Niè where a discussion conference was being held – where it occurred to the dark-clad cultivator that there was something he had forgotten…or rather, four somethings. But he was pretty sure that first something was a little easier to deal with, as the other three don’t come across the first one until a little bit of time after his death…

In celebration of completing his punishment, Lan WàngJī had decided he would take his love to visit a place he hadn’t visited just yet in this timeline.

So here they were sitting in the field where rabbits will one day roam – and Wèi WúXiàn swears he’ll find the same two rabbits as before when he can – leaning against each other. Rather, Wèi WúXiàn was leaning against Lán WàngJī’s back, who was currently playing their song on _Wàngjī_ , his gǔqín.

“Lán Zhàn, we should make a quick trip somewhere.”

“Wèi Yīng?” Lan WàngJī asked, stopping the melody, and eyeing his beloved with a slight hint of curiosity.

“I want to go to Yueyang.”

“That’s not that close to Gūsū.”

“I know, I know…but I think we should. The sooner the better. Xīchén-gē has to evaluate the Waterborne Abyss…”

“Alright then.”

“We’re going?”

“You want to see if there’s anything that can be done with Xuē Yáng,” Lán WàngJī said, “If we leave now, we’ll have perhaps a day before brother returns asking for our assistance.”

“Ah~! My èr-gēgē is truly so good to me~!” Sighed Wèi WúXiàn, “…but why did you easily assume I wanted to get to him?”

“Being unable to help your mother’s shīdì…your shīshū…was something that had troubled you for some time.”

“Hahaha…well, I guess it did… Lán Zhàn, we’re not playing god by doing what we’re doing, right?”

“Are not.” His ever calm and collected significant other assured him. “We were told we need to save them…and not to fail.”

“Who told us? When was this? I don’t remember hearing anyone say anything to us.”

“You didn’t hear any voices when we came back here?” Concern was clear in his amber eyes, but Wèi WúXiàn could only shake his head.

“I’m sorry, I even promised you I’d remember these things better…”

“No need—”

“For ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘thank you’ between us.” Finished the demonic cultivator. “I know that…but…”

“We’ll figure that out when we get to it.”

The two stood from their space, Lán WàngJī making quick work to wrap his gǔqín securely in its fabric casing, before hoisting it over his shoulder to rest against his back. Wèi WúXiàn in the meantime had patted himself down, allowing the loose blades and twigs from his robes to fall. It never failed to make him wonder how Lán WàngJī never had anything caught in his pristine white robes – Wèi WúXiàn swears, he’ll learn the secret to the dirt and stain repelling articles.

But for now, they mounted their swords, and headed off towards the direction of Yueyang.

It felt so surreal to be flying on _Suíbiàn_ after so long… _Ah, maybe I should recreate Chénqíng…_ Afterall, what’s the point of being the grandmaster of his craft without the dízi he was known for using? There was also the fact that WàngXiàn was meant for both of them to play. A part of him was surprised he didn’t try to find the instrument to twirl it as he had done in both his lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I might need it, R&R does't stand for Rest and Relaxation~! Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing, and please show this story some love by leaving a kudos~! Feel free to hit up that subscribe button so you never miss anew chapter once it goes live, and until next time, I'll see you again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A child who had seen the ugly in the world does what he can to survive. He's skeptical of the two teenagers who find him, and offer him what he never had. Can he trust people who know the name of a lowly street rat like him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a memory like WWX's, not gonna lie...so there are details I'll forget. Xue Yang is an interesting case. I had to think about it when it got mentioned to me about our favorite psychotic, Yílíng lǎozǔ-worshiping, revenge-seeking missing-pinky killer boi. And really, if WWX wants to make sure his mother's shidi was able to realize his dream with Song Lan, (and maybe A-Qìng in tow? not sure just yet gimme a moment on that) then something would've had to have been done sooner, rather than later. And what better way than to make sure Jin Guanshaun like...not get his grimy hands on him first?
> 
> I hope you like my version of this baby boi :3 he's gonna give Wei Ying a hard time, can't you tell? :D

**_\+ - Chapter 10 – The Orphaned Child - +_ **

Yueyang was as busy as it always was during this time. Too crowded for the likes of a struggling child growing up on the streets.

“Watch it!”

“Don’t get in my way, I’m busy.”

“Screw off, you’re scaring off customers!”

“We don’t allow street urchins a li within our store front! Scram!” The street urchin in question glared at the shop keepers that shooed him away. Red eyes threatening to cry, though he had decided to refuse to let them see him weak. Not anymore…not when being so cost him his left pinky finger. At the given moment, he was starving, and hoping to snatch his next meal. Each attempt was thwarted one way or another, much to his growing ire. There had to be some trick he was missing…the older orphans did it so effortlessly!

“Ah, there you are!” The glaring red eyes snapped up at the unfamiliar voice. Before him were two men. One dressed in black that was accented in red, the other in white. “We were looking for you… Xuē Yáng, right?”

“…if I am? Who are you?”

“This one,” The dark-clad man gestured to himself, “is Wèi Yīng, Wèi WúXiàn. And this lovely gent is Lán Zhàn – Lán WàngJī. Also, my most beloved person in the whole wide world~!”

“So you’re cut sleeves.”

“I suppose. But I still can appreciate a pretty lady too.” The man, Wèi WúXiàn, said, grey eyes shining in mirth. “How would you like to come with Lán Zhàn and I somewhere better than these streets?”

Xuē Yáng was weary, eying both with distrust, “And what? Sell me off somewhere? Street rats like me won’t be missed, but I doubt you’d make a pretty coin that way.”

“Won’t.” Said the silent man.

“Huh?”

“You won’t be sold off. No need.”

Wèi WúXiàn released a dramatic sigh, “Lán Zhàn, Lán Zhàn…use your words more, this is a child we’re talking to.” He dropped the theatrics, and kneeled down to look at the small boy, “We won’t hurt you, and we won’t sell you. But what we might do is probably spoil you.”

“…spoil me.”

“You’ll have near endless supply of sweets.”

Xuē Yáng’s eyes visibly widened, but they soon narrowed with growing suspicion. “Someone promised me sweets last week…and they hurt me very bad.”

“Well, that guy was a piece of turd.” Wèi WúXiàn stated with finality. “But only because calling him a piece of shit would be a complement.”

The young boy snorted, an attempt to hide a chuckle. This Wèi WúXiàn guy was weird, but at least he didn’t seem like he…or the man he was with were bad people. He held out his hand with a demanding pout. “Well? Hand it over. I want your promised sweets now.”

“Ah, the upfront kind of guy, hm?” Wèi WúXiàn hummed. “Alright, I’ll give you your down payment, and then when you come to the Cloud Recesses with us, you’ll get more.”

“Wèi Yīng.”

“What is it? Ah! I see, you’re right, my most beloved—!”

“Keep that up, and I’m gonna hurl on your shoes.” Xuē Yáng sneered. Were sweets worth having to see this public display of affection? It made him want to slaughter an entire Sect.

…he filed that thought away for later.

“I appologize for my soulmate’s shamelessness.” Lán WàngJī sincerely said. He then reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small satchel. Untying the top, he opened it to reveal the street candy that Xuē Yáng couldn’t afford. “You can have one now, and we’ll reward you with more if you are good.”

Xuē Yáng took a bit to think about what he could be getting himself into. “So if I’m a goody-two-shoes like you are, then I can get all the candy you own.”

“You will get rewarded in moderation for things we tell you to do the first time you are asked.” Lán WàngJī calmly explained. Wèi WúXiàn inwardly smiled, seeing the teacher side of his future husband come to light. He really did love seeing the man teach the juniors. He was exceptionally good at it.

“Or things you do that deserve reward.” Wèi WúXiàn couldn’t help but to add in his own bit of coin. “Like doing well in schooling, or beating up an asshole who—"

“Wèi Yīng. That isn’t something to reward.”

“So…according to you I can beat up people that piss me off.” Xuē Yáng had a gleam of mischief in his demonic-red eyes. “But only if the other guy is in the wrong.”

“More or less.” Wèi WúXiàn affirmed, making a so-so motion with his hand. “So, here’s your first sweet, let’s get into an inn, and we’ll get you cleaned up, sound like a plan?”

During the spiel, the dark robed man had taken the treat still being held by WàngJī and handed it to the child. Xuē Yáng snatched it, and shoved the sugary orb into his mouth, a look of bliss followed as he almost purred like a cat. “That was probably the cutest thing I ever saw…”

The child bristled, and then scowled, “I’m not cute!”

“Oh, my youngest little shīdì is most definitely cuter than my first shīdì~!”

“Why am I your shīdì?”

“Do you not want to be? I happen to be the Jiāng Sect’s head disciple. We’re, myself and my brother in every way that matters, are actually studying in Gūsū’s Cloud Recesses right now.”

“Head disciple, huh? So that means you’re pretty strong, right?”

“Probably. Why, you think you can beat me as you are now?” When he got no answer, Wèi WúXiàn continued, “We’ll be leaving Gūsū to head back to Lotus Pier by the year’s end. You’ll learn how to read, write, and cultivate… Lán Zhàn, that’s what A-Yǔ is currently doing, right?”

“Much to his displeasure, yes.”

Xuē Yáng eyed the two cultivators, somehow curiosity getting the better of him, “Who’s this A-Yǔ person you’re talkin’ about?”

“He’s a very nice boy, and I’m sure you’ll be great friends!” Said Wèi WúXiàn with a grin. Unimpressed, Xuē Yáng turned to go, prompting the man to grab him by the shoulders, “Ah, don’t go! I’ll stop, I’ll stop!”

“So, after the year in Gūsū, you’re gonna be taking me all the way to Yúnmèng?”

“That’s the initial plan. I think our style might suit you a little more than what’s taught at the Cloud Recesses.”

“Okay then. I got nothing to lose, if you’re gonna take me away from this lame-ass place, then that’s fine. But don’t think I won’t steal any of the candy.”

“Bold of you to assume that I won’t steal anything first~!”

Lán WàngJī sighed, and turned to find an Inn to stay in. Wèi WúXiàn called for him, grabbing Xuē Yáng and almost dragging him along to catch up.

. . - * - . .

“Close your eyes,” Lán WàngJī said once he was done massaging the soaps into the street urchin’s hair. “I need to rinse your hair now.” The prim and proper man of Gūsū had his sleeves rolled back enough so they wouldn’t get wet. The child did, and the suds were removed with each ladle full of clean water.

“Hey, I got a question for ya.”

“Mn.”

“It seems pretty fucking random to just pick up a random-assed kid on the streets. You even knew who I was. How the hell come?”

Lán WàngJī sighed through his nose. “We will explain, but it’s too soon right now.”

“So there is a reason.” Xuē Yáng was still skeptical by all accounts, “Yanno, there’s nothing that won’t involve me running off. But I might stick around if you tell me now.”

“Ah, hard bargainer, hm?” Wèi WúXiàn asked with a grin on his face. He had gone back out to town to retrieve some new robes for their charge and had come back just in time overhearing the two’s conversation. “Lán Zhàn can’t actually lie, believe it or not. It’s almost adorable when he does try though!”

“Wèi Yīng,” Lán WàngJī had a warning in his tone, but his embarrassment was clear as his reddening ears, “cease your nonsense.”

“Aw, but you love it when I speak nonsense~!”

“I’m gonna throw up.” Xuē Yáng made gagging noises, before huffing in a pout, “New deal. Don’t be gross around me, and I’ll lay off asking why you know who I am.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Said Wèi WúXiàn. “Now then! I have some clothes for you. Let’s make sure they fit alright. I had to make rough guesses for your measurements, so I can’t guarantee it’ll fit exactly. Worst case scenario, you’ll have to grow into them.”

“…has anyone ever told ya you’ll be taken advantage of if ya treat people like me like this?”

“If anyone has ever had the wool pulled over his eyes, it would be the lovely gent behind you.” Wèi WúXiàn commented with certainty. Because in the past, it technically was true, “but I grew up on the streets myself for a time. I know every trick in the book.”

“You were a street rat too?”

“Yes, yes. A rat no one really gave a glance to.” By now he was placing the new robes on the bed, all the while Lán WàngJī rinsed the rest of the suds out of the child’s hair. Finally clean, the Gūsū-Lán disciple grabbed a towel, and hoisted the too-thin child from the tub, simultaneously wrapping him snug in the cloth. He was placed on the ground, and he waddled towards the clothes that Wèi WúXiàn had brought him.

“…these are really mine?” Xuē Yáng asked, as he eyed the brand-new threads placed on the bed.

“Not everyone is a bad person, A-Yáng.” Wèi WúXiàn calmly said, “We’ll get you dressed, dry your hair, and then we’ll see about getting dinner before bed, hm?”

“Sounds good to me,” there was a spark of mischvioeus intent that Wèi WúXiàn only managed to catch in Xuē Yáng’s red eyes, before the child grinned devilishly, finishing his sentence with a lilt in his voice, “A-niáng.”

Had the future grandmaster been walking, he would’ve tripped over his own two feet at the title. “A- Yáng, why are you calling me ‘A-niáng’? I’m a man! _A man_! I’m too young to be anyone’s parent! How about you just call me gēgē?”

“I’ll call you jiějiě.” It didn’t go unnoticed by either of the arguing parties that there was a snort that suspiciously sounded like a choked laugh coming from the Second Jade.

Several more complaints from Wèi WúXiàn to his husband-to-be were made between dressing Xuē Yáng to getting to the restaurant.

The child definitely enjoyed being around these two…especially if he gets to eat like this every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I might need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation~! Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this story some love by leaving a kudos, and feel free to hit up that subscribe button so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live!
> 
> Until next time, I'll see you next time on...
> 
> Alternate!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Xue Yang's first few moments within the Cloud Recesses aren't as boring as he thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a hot minute, didn't it? The chapter did not want to get written for some reason xD
> 
> Enjoy~ :D

**_\+ - Chapter 11 – Arrangements - +_ **

“What the actual fuck is _that_!?” Xuē Yáng exclaims once the wall of rules becomes visible.

Wèi WúXiàn eyed the child, before looking at the ‘guidelines’, as he often referred to them as. “Oh these? Rules the Lán Sect abides by.”

“They’re all rules!?”

“Mn.” Lán WàngJī affirmed. “There are well over 3 thousand of them.”

Four thousand in about twenty or so years from now, if Wèi WúXiàn recalled correctly. But, their little troublemaker obviously didn’t need to know such a thing. Besides, there should be no reason for the extra thousand rules, right? There was no way in hell he really was the cause for that many rules since his first run. Maybe Lán Jǐngyí was a cause for some…he was certainly rowdy enough, despite his bloodline…actually, perhaps even the incident with his husband caused a few to be added up too…he never did ask.

“Are you telling me, that I have to follow these damn rules? Forget it!”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Wèi WúXiàn tutted, grabbing the child by the scruff of his robes, “Worry not, most of these are guidelines at best. Plus~! I’ve mastered the art of bending so many of these rules already.”

Immediately, Xuē Yáng stopped trying to get away, and looked at the dark-cladded cultivator in wonder, “Bend them?”

“Of course! Stick with me, and you’ll learn a few things that actually matter.”

Lán WàngJī sighed, there was a mix of exasperation and only the barest of hints towards disappointment, which was drastically overshadowed by love for the demonic-cultivator-to-be. “Wèi Yīng.”

“Yes, yes! I’m here, Lán er-gēgē!”

“Behave.”

“But I always behave?” The other male was trying to be cute…and much to his lover’s fond dismay, it was working. “Hahaha, well, at the very least, I behave when it matters.”

“Mn.”

. . - * - . .

“What do you see in each other, anyway?” They were now entering the Cloud Recesses, Xuē Yáng was riding on Lán WàngJī’s shoulders as they ascended the carved-in stairs that lead to their destination. “You two are so damn different. Like literal night and day!”

“But we balance each other very well.” Wèi WúXiàn said, holding his hands behind his head. “I do most the talking, he does most the…um…holding me back when I do, or am about to do, something probably very stupid.”

Lán WàngJī replied with a noncommittal hum in response.

“Lán Zhàn, whose side are you on?”

“Always on Wèi Yīng’s side,” he answered, “as long as the side isn’t about to get him killed.”

“Ouch. I think he needs some herbs for that burn,” Xuē Yáng snickered, “so what? You get in enough trouble that your life is in danger?”

 _If only you knew._ “I’m a trouble attracter.”

“Chaos bringer.” Lán WàngJī corrected. “You are the incarnate of chaos itself.”

“Lán Zhàn!”

The rest of their walk continued like this until they finally reached the Cloud Recesses. They had barely stepped into the guest disciples’ lodgings, when a small ball of energy ran right into Lán WàngJī. A pained “Ow…” left the child’s mouth as he landed on his butt.

“A-Yǔ?” Wèi WúXiàn asked, once he helped the fallen child back up. “You know I’m pretty sure running isn’t allowed in—”

“Hide me, gēgē!”

Caught off guard, the Yunmeng disciple asked, “…from whom?”

“Where do you think you’re running, you annoying little—!” The man who was chasing the child – the very one now hiding behind Wèi WúXiàn in the same fashion he did with his mother back when he first met the time travelers – had stopped suddenly as he quickly realized who was there. “S-second young master Lán, apologies, I-I didn’t notice you there…”

“Sū Mǐnshàn.”

Xuē Yáng was eyeing the newcomer, the chatty child was abnormally quiet, his gaze becoming cold once he spoke up, looking down from his perch still on Lán WàngJī’s shoulders. “You an admirer or some shit?”

Sū Mǐnshàn, more commonly known as Sū Shè, was taken off guard by the newest addition he failed to notice. “A-another one?”

“Another one? Watch who ya talkin’ to. I’m Xuē Yáng, so you better remember it!”

“Sū Shè, isn’t that right?” Wèi WúXiàn asked, placing his hand on the frightened child behind him. Yes, he did remember this man now. The one who had an inferiority complex larger than the wealth of the Jīn clan. At least, that what it felt like the second time he met the then-former Gūsū disciple. If memory served him right – which is seldom did – then at this point in time, it wasn’t as bad as it would get later. “May I ask why you were chasing little Mò XuánYǔ around like that?”

“…he had violated some of the rules, and so I was going to take him to be properly disciplined…”

“Which isn’t in your jurisdiction,” Lán WàngJī stated, “Mò XuánYǔ was exclusively invited here by my brother to learn. He is a child who knows little to nothing of our rules.”

“A-and I’m h-honored to b-be here.” The younger child commented, still hiding behind his seniors.

Xuē Yáng rested his arms against his chest, already more annoyed than he perhaps should’ve been. “What a dipshit. So does being older mean you get to bully the weaker twerps by chasing them around?”

“What rules do you say that A-Yǔ broke?” Wèi WúXiàn chose to implore of his fellow disciple.

“Skipping class, just this morning.”

Mò XuánYǔ bristled at the accusation, removing himself from the dark clad cultivator’s side to attempt to glare up at Sū Shè, “Skipping!? I didn’t skip!”

“Yelling at odd hours in the night.”

“What do you want a kid to do when they’re terrified from a nightmare? Go back to sleep?”

“I found him near the cold spring just before you got here.”

“Zéwú-jūn _gave_ me permission after getting my butt handed to me during training! I told you that already!”

“Hmm…I don’t know about anyone else, but something doesn’t seem to be adding up.” Wèi WúXiàn mused, as he placed a hand on his hip, looking to the other Gūsū-Lán cultivator before them, “Wouldn’t you say, we’re getting two different stories, èr-gēgē?

“Mn.”

“Sure sounds like that to me.” Xuē Yáng easily agreed. “I mean, what’s the word of a kid to a grown up, hm?”

“A-Yǔ, why don’t you tell us exactly what happened?” Wèi WúXiàn calmly suggested.

“It did start last night, I had a really bad dream, “The normally timid child admitted. “I don’t remember what it was about, just that whatever I saw was scarier than anything I could’ve imagined on my own…”

Lán WàngJī nodded, giving the child the go ahead to continue, “A nightmare last night.”

“I was so scared, so that guy, and another senior came to investigate, and promised that he would let my teacher know that I wasn’t well enough to attend their morning class…I had permission, and he even heard it!”

Wèi WúXiàn: “Mmhm…”

“I did go to class once my fears subsided, it was midday. I was on my way to afternoon classes, but another disciple saw me, and said they took notes for me, and then I started crying because I don’t think anyone ever did something like that for me before…” Mò XuánYǔ took a shaky breath, calming himself down before continuing, “shortly after that, I thanked him, and he said he was going to practice his sword stances…he asked if I would like to come along, and I agreed. We’re too young to have actual cultivator swords, obviously, so we were using the training ones…”

“And from there you went to the Cold Spring when Zéwú-jūn found you worse for wear from training…which is where Sū Shè found you, and accused you of skipping, and purposely broke rules.”

“Th-that’s right, Wèi-qiánbèi.”

“Qiánbèi?” Xuē Yáng asked, “You should actually call him jiějiě!”

“Hey, watch it! I’m a man, don’t give him any ideas!”

Mò XuánYǔ, “…why would I do that?”

“You’re no fun. Calling him jiějiě is fun…or even a-niáng gets even better reactions!”

“Oh for the love of Buddha…” Wèi WúXiàn felt himself wanting desperately to just let the ground swallow him whole. This kid was going to be the end of him!

“But I have a mom already?”

“…again. No fun.”

Wèi WúXiàn cleared his throat, giving the child currently on his husband-to-be’s shoulders a dirty look, before turning his attention back to Sū Shè, “With that all said and done, why does it sound as though you were actively trying to find a fault in young master Mò here? He’s done absolutely nothing wrong, and I feel as though if we were to ask his fellow students, and teacher, we would get accounts which just might match up with what he told us. Isn’t that right, young master Sū?”

The man in question paled, and kowtowed to the ground towards Lán WàngJī in a flurry of white, “I-I was wrong, èr-gōngzǐ…”

“You are to report to the library pavilion and transcribe the principles you’ve flaunted.” Lán WàngJī firmly told his fellow disciple.. “I’m sure I need not say which ones.”

“O-of course…”

“While doing handstands. I will have someone watching you, so do not think you shirk your punishment.” He added without mercy. With the matter settled, they left the other Gūsū-Lán cultivator, deciding to settle Xuē Yáng into his temporary residence with Mò XuánYǔ. As they walked, Wèi WúXiàn was explaining their living arrangements, all the while Lán WàngJī was silent beside them. Shortly after their encounter with Sū Shè, Xuē Yáng decided he wanted to walk, though to older cultivator in blacks, grays and reds, was fairly certain he was more so curious of the other child they had talked about before arriving within the Cloud Recesses.

“So…you’re gonna be my roommate?” Xuē Yáng asked. “Y’don’t look like much, kid.”

“Who’re you calling a kid?” Mò XuánYǔ huffed, “You’re a kid too!”

“I’m seven, and I lived on the streets my whole damn life. I ain’t no more a kid than Xiàn-jiě!”

The sound of a concerned voice calling ‘Wèi Yīng’, caught the attention of the bickering children. Both turned to face their seniors, only to be met with the site of Lán WàngJī hovering over with concern as Wèi WúXiàn was curled into himself on his haunches, obviously pouting, despite him facing away from the children.

“I’m ruined, my masculinity destroyed. I can no longer look another in the eye and feel not feel inferior—mmph!?”

“Wèi Yīng, stop being foolish.”

“Mmngh! Mmpf!” The other whined through the silencing spell.

“If you don’t want him calling you that, then stop encouraging him with reacting to it.” The Gūsū-Lán cultivator stated, “Stop adding dry brush to the fire.”

“Don’t give away my secrets!” Xuē Yáng scolded in a mocking type of tone. “He’s not gonna be any fun if I can’t get a rise out of teasing him.”

“Teasing your seniors…” Mò XuánYǔ sighed. “What is the world coming to?”

“If it’s not an end, I’ll probably get it there.” Xuē Yáng answered with a shit-eating grin and a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a comment and lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this work some love by leaving a kudos, and if wanna stay up to date to when another chapter goes live, hit up that subscribe button up top! Until next time, I'll see you again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _News of a disturbance in Caiyi makes its way the Cloud Recesses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am splitting this chapter into parts...I don't know how many parts, but we'll see. I have typed up six pages of this, and I think it's mostly exposition? Yikes. Didn't know I had it in me to do that xD
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your support on this fic~ it makes my day to see all these kudos, and bookmarks, and comments...you all are just amazing! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**_\+ Chapter 12 – Bìlíng Lake – I. - +_ **

News of the Waterborne Abyss was quick to spread shortly after their return to the Cloud Recesses. To be more precise, it was the concerns of the citizens who dwelled within the canal town of Cǎiyī, where Water Ghouls were suddenly abundant. The majority of those who lived along the waterways, were taught to swim around the same time they would learn to walk, much like back in Yúnmèng. Unlike the first time, Wèi WúXiàn had spent his free time working on just the talisman that would do the job.

And even prove useful three years later when it would be needed again. A single talisman with two main functions. In that time, he also managed to theorize a counter to the Core Melting Hand’s technique…but while getting it down on paper was one thing, proving it can and will work was the most difficult.

“I was thinking of my Yin-Yang theory, but I have no means of testing this.” It was the earlier hours of the morning, a feat normally unprecedented for the disciple that would sleep until midday. It confused Huáisāng, at first, seeing his friend up so early, until it became known from Jiāng Chéng that Wèi WúXiàn never actually fell asleep in those odd moments the Qīnghé-Niè found a very awake partner in crime at the most ungodly hours to wake up.

That had been fun explaining to their roommate.

“Why bother asking me about this?” Jiāng Chéng asked, “It’s not like I’m an expert at your trade.”

“Why wouldn’t I bother asking my brother?” Wèi WúXiàn countered, “Even if it pains you to admit it, you do know me as well as anyone else who’s known me a while, so to an extent, you know how I think. Besides, I know we were mending our brotherly bond in our orginal lives…I figured if we’re completely in the past now, why not count it as a fresh clean slate?”

“…I hope you know you’re an idiot.”

“Rude!”

“I haven’t killed you yet, shouldn’t that be enough proof that I’m giving you a second chance you probably don’t deserve?”

“Now you’re just hitting below the belt, Chéng-Chéng!” Wèi WúXiàn said with a mock pout.

“Good.”

“I take it back. _That’s_ rude.”

“Are you two fighting again?” Niè Huáisāng asked, as he came up to the duo, his fan folded, but still in hand. “You’re definitely more like brothers than you are master and servant.”

“Saying he’s a servant would be insulting to his father’s memory. After all, our fathers were friends, why wouldn’t we be brothers in turn?”

Pretending he was crying, Wèi WúXiàn wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye, “Ah, you’ll make me cry with how sappy you’re sounding, Jiāng Chéng.”

“What were you two talking about?” Niè Huáisāng asked, as he placed the folded fan against his bottom lip, “I heard something about Wèi-xiōng’s Yin-Yang theory.”

“…if you heard from that, then you were here from the beginning.”

“You’re not being exactly quiet about it, first of all. Second, I’ve been in our room, and haven’t left, and last of all, it’s not uncommon for brothers to quarrel…or I guess in my case dàgē will argue, and then I find a place to hide so I don’t get dragged into training.” The Niè sect heir flipped his fan open, fanning himself slightly. “So, excuse me for not being interested in news everyone knows.”

“Fair point,” Wèi WúXiàn said, as he began walking towards the door, “it’s a nice day, let’s walk and talk, hm?”

“I’m personally glad I don’t have to be fearful of a book flying at my face for right now.” The olive-garbed disciple sighed but was giving a pointed look at Wèi WúXiàn. “What luck Lán QǐRén went to the discussion conference being held by dàgē.

“Nie-xiōng, it’s not my fault I have a knack of dodging projectiles coming straight at me! Nor is it my fault that your reaction time is worse than your study habits.”

“You’re gonna talk about study habits?” Jiāng Chéng asked, giving his shīxiōng a look. “Who’s the one who was doing everything except to study?”

“Jiāng Chéng, ah, Jiāng Chéng. If I already know the material, then why shouldn’t I focus on something…a little more important?”

“Because hunting pheasants, and setting traps is such a good way to waste the day away.”

“Exactly.”

“Why do I feel as though there was a hidden agenda that went over my head?”

The Prides of Yúnmèng gave each other a knowing glance, but ultimately stayed silent on the matter. The subject was soon changed to different topics, and before long, the trio came across the Twin Jades, as they themselves were leaving one of the buildings.

“Ah, good morning, young masters.” Lán Xīchén greeted the trio, “WàngJī and I were just about to fetch WúXiàn and WǎnYín.”

“What for?” Jiāng Chéng asked, already knowing where this was going.

“I’ve been told by my brother that you and young master Wèi have had experience in dealing with water ghouls.”

Lying was forbidden in the Cloud Recesses, but somehow Wèi WúXiàn was pretty sure it was more so of a stretched truth than it was an actual lie. His husband just probably mentioned it in one of the times he visited Lán Xīchén in seclusion. The Yúnmèng disciple wouldn’t put it past them for going that route…especially with how poor a liar Xīchén was.

“Well then, if the esteemed second jade recommended my brother and I to help, then it must be true.” Wèi WúXiàn mused, “What says you, Jiāng Chéng?”

“Why should I say anything? Your ego is big enough as it is.”

Lán WàngJī spoke with, “Wèi Yīng should know by now that arrogance isn’t tolerated.” With a sliver of a teasing glint that could be missed if not looked for.

“So cruel, èr-gēgē…”

“…Wèi-xiōng, I know you and Jiang-xiōng spend a lot of time with the two topmost eligible bachelors of our generation…but how are you so close?”

“I’m very charming, I’ll have you know, Huáisāng.”

“Mn.”

“Ah! See? Lán Zhàn agrees!”

“We should go.” Lán WàngJī says, “we have the rest waiting at the gates.”

“Um…?”

“Do you wish to accompany us, Huáisāng?” Xīchén asked the youngest in the group.

“Ah, no, no…dàgē will have my head if I don’t actually pass…” It was very obvious he wanted to go to get away from studying, but if faced with certain doom, or the former…he would rather hit the books, rather than being hit by some monster. This was a well-known fact that Huáisāng never once faked, even after Wèi WúXiàn’s second life.

Of course, it was also in hopes Xīchén would put in a good word or two to Niè Míngjué about the head-shaker’s studies.

Saying their farewells, they parted with the second young master of the Qīnghé-Niè Sect. As they walked towards the gates, there was a heavy silence amongst the four time travelers.

“…is Sū Mǐnshàn gonna be there too?” It was Jiang Cheng to ask, “Because if he is, and he pulls that same stunt, I’ll break his arms so he may never wield a weapon again.”

“I…have tried to persuade him to stay, but even now it seems he feels he has something to prove.” Lán Xīchén admitted. “However, I believe we’ve come to an understanding.”

“Xiōngzhǎng.”

“And by such, I mean he will listen to and obey my order to the letter, or else expulsion is eminent.”

“I don’t trust him.” Jiāng Chéng said, arms crossing along his torso, the scowl he was known to bear was present as he spoke up again, “this was nagging at the back of my mind for two years after everything.”

“We were only in that part of our time for that long…” Wèi WúXiàn noted, “what were you thinking?”

“The first time he screwed up, I can let that slide. But it was in the cave with the _Xuánwǔ_ that really got me skeptical on his character.”

Wèi WúXiàn, “…do you think he shot me on purpose?”

“That man-eating tortoise? It’s a big-ass target.” Jiāng Chéng said in a form of agreement. “Even someone as inexperienced as most juniors when they’re starting out wouldn’t miss it. Even if _freaked out_ , they obviously wouldn’t hit any vitals, so with that being said, I know without a shadow of a doubt you weren’t anywhere close to his original range when he was aiming.”

“Hah. That mother fucker.” Wèi WúXiàn growls, dark tendrils of energy were swirling lazily and menacingly around him in faint wisps. “I should let the Waterborne Abyss devour him. Then there, future problem solved.” Silvery eyes were faintly glowing with a red tinge, fists now clenched at his sides.

There was no hint of a joke in his tone of voice. Realizing this, Lán WàngJī placed his hand on his husband’s shoulder, a silent request to calm himself, and disperse the Yin energy currently emitting from his form. Once the other was calm again, only then did Lán WàngJī speak, “He was trying to give Mò XuánYǔ a punishment when Wèi Yīng and I returned with Xuē Chéngměi.”

“So, you believe he may have had something against young master Wèi since the beginning.” Lán Xīchén wanted to confirm.

Lán WàngJī, “I will pursue the matter further, before making any concrete accusations.”

“That’s fine and all…but…” Wèi WúXiàn said, “Up until Bìlíng lake, I’ve never once interacted with Sū Shè, and even then, my sole purpose was to get a reaction out of Lán Zhàn.”

“I agree with second young master Lán about Bìlíng Lake being the catalyst.” Jiāng Chéng stated.

“Well, I guess we’ll keep an eye on him for now.” The demonic cultivator sighed. “I still say we should throw him to the Abyss.”

“Wèi Yīng, behave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I may need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation~! Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this story some love by leaving a kudos, and if you wanna keep up with my whenever updating schedule, please hit up that subscribe button so you never miss a chapter once it goes live! Until next time, I'll see you again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finally in Caiyi town, the time travelers seem to have an idea as to how to deal with the Waterborne Abyss...and a couple of tag-alongs join the group._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, been a hot minute, hm? This particular chapter was really difficult to type out for some reason, and it's not even anything action-y? It might be because of my classes taking up most of my brain power. But that's why I have this updated as 'whenever' xD
> 
> Also, shit I keep seeing those kudos, and I wanna cry from the joy...and I have :'D Thanks so much for showing Alternate all this love <3

**_\+ - Chapter 13 –_ ** **_Bìlíng Lake – II. - +_ **

He never noticed it before, but now that he did, Cǎiyī was a lot different now than it would be the next time he’d see it. Twenty years later, there are a few storefronts that were out of business, and replaced by others. For example, the loquat young misses who once stationed themselves at the water’s edge and gifted him with the loquats for saving everyone had married and moved their businesses a little farther from the water.

The tailor’s shop owned by the old lady twenty years later was once again a food stall selling fresh fruits and fish, which he did remember had moved closer to the water. “Ah, I keep imagining things as they were in our future…” Wèi WúXiàn sighed.

“Mn.” Lán WàngJī agreed. “It’s disorienting.”

“As far as I’m concerned, this is my more recent memory of this place.” Jiāng Chéng huffed, “but, I’ll admit, it is kinda weird being back.”

“Agreed.” Xīchén mused, “Now…WúXiàn, you’ve created your talismans to help with this?”

“I even improved on the Compass of Evil! But, for argument’s sake, I just reinvented the original, so I have an excuse to improve upon it for consumer use later.”

“Consumer use?” Asked Jiāng Chéng, “Why would you need to do that for?”

“Because the place I made a safe haven for myself and the fifty or so Wēn refugees was ransacked in a slaughter…and everyone just distributed my inventions and I didn’t make a single coin. I’m not making that mistake again! I shall not be the poor gēgē this time!”

“Poor…gēgē?”

“So it did bother you.” Lán WàngJī said with the slightest hint of amusement. “A-Yuàn calling you poor that time.”

“…maybe a little bit. But only a little bit!”

“So, you rather Lán WàngJī not spoil you like you shamelessly encourage him to anyway.” Jiāng Chéng interpreted with a teasing grin.

“…my sweet shīdì, how are you so cruel to your gēgē like this?”

“Who’s gēgē are you?”

“Ah! You called me Xiàn-gē before!”

“And your memory fails you miserably. When have I ever called you that?”

“No, I definitely remember, because you couldn’t say shīxiōng yet!”

“Wèi WúXiàn!”

“Here~!”

“Wèi Yīng, don’t tease your brother that way.” Lán WàngJī was taking pity on the Yúnmèng heir…but only slightly.

Wèi WúXiàn replied back with a pout, but otherwise relinquished his teasing ways towards his brother.

For now. He could see the relieved expression Jiāng Chéng had when Lán WàngJī had intervened. “Fine, I’ll stop for now. But I have to ask, Xīchén-gē, where are the rest of the group?”

“For now, I have them surveying the area where the Water Ghouls have been sighted. I decided to use this as a test of sorts to see where these juniors are at.”

“Because we already know what’s going on in Bìlíng Lake, right?”

“Yes,” Lán Xīchén affirms, but then raises his voice slightly to continue his next train of thought, “and, perhaps have two certain tag-alongs understand why I told them to stay back at the Cloud Recesses.”

The telltale sounds of barrels and a miscellaneous merchandise falling to the ground was the clearest indicator of two young disciples following their seniors. Wèi WúXiàn laughed at the sight of Mò XuánYǔ and Xuē Yáng falling over each other. The smaller of the boys ending up being the slightly taller boy’s cushion. “A-Yǔ, Yáng-er, haven’t you been told to stay back?”

“I heard Zéwú-jūn tell us to practice our writing,” Xuē Yáng pointed out, “not to stay back.”

Mò XuánYǔ nodded eagerly, “and we did, so we followed when we thought we did enough.”

“Xīchén-gē, I’ll go out on a limb and say that you never actually told them how many times they should’ve written their lines.” Wèi WúXiàn skillfully deducted, “I didn’t think you would fall victim to such an oversight…aiyo, what has this world come to?”

“Wèi Yīng,” Lán WàngJī had a warning tone in his voice as he eyed his beloved.

It took a matter of five heartbeats for the demonic cultivator to realize his error, and quickly deeply salutes to the first Jade “…this one apologizes for his misdemeanor.”

“No need to apologize,” Lán Xīchén stated, “the wound is old, and no longer festers. To be frank with you, I would’ve been more concerned if you haven’t gotten your foot into your mouth.”

“…sticks and stone, Zéwú-jūn.”

“I have no fucking idea what you are talking about.” Xuē Yáng huffed, having gotten off of his reluctant cushion.

The other boy shrugged, having long since given up on trying to piece together anything. “Being that we’re here now anyway,” Mò XuánYǔ speaks up, more eager than he’s ever been in either of his lives, “you can teach us how to deal with something like this, right? We swear on our cores we won’t get in the way and do as we’re told if you do!”

Wèi WúXiàn pretended to think, “Hmm…what to do?”

“You will not be directly involved in the case.” Lán WàngJī firmly stated. “You will do exactly as you are told, and under no circumstances will you tarry if we tell you to get to safety. Am I understood?”

“Yessir.” Both boys said, stiffly saluting under the intense gaze put upon them by the second jade. Satisfied, Lán WàngJī nodded in approvement, and schooled his expression to be neutral once again.

“Well, those are the terms, so both of you should abide by them,” said Wèi WúXiàn. He was grinning in a way which spelled trouble on a normal day, but it got his point across with the severity of the situation. “With this solemn stuff out of the way, let’s get ready. I’m gonna need some time in order to get the trap set up.”

“What’s a trap for?” Asked Xuē Yáng.

“I think I’ll leave it as a surprise for now.” The Yunmeng head disciple decided. “Zéwú-jūn, they should be done by now, right?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Xīchén noted, taking a quick glance to where the sun was in the sky, “shall we meet up with the rest of our party?” 

“Mn.”

“Don’t keep them waiting, I always say~”

“When the hell do you say that?” Jiāng Chéng asked in exasperation.

“Now, of course.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, Cheng-Cheng.”

“I’m not – you know, I don’t give a flying fuck anymore with you, Wèi WúXiàn.” Without another word, Jiāng Chéng marched his way towards the spot the remaining group would eventually meet up with them.

“Wèi Yīng.”

“Oh, come on, Lán Zhàn! I have to tease him a little bit, he’s my brother.”

Xuē Yáng made a face, before deciding, “I’m glad I’m an only child.”

Mò XuánYǔ made a thoughtful expression, before looking to his fellow junior, “Does it count if I never met my half siblings?”

“You have half siblings? More than one?”

“…the man that fathered me is Jīn Guāngshàn.”

“I heard of that guy. So, he’s your dad.”

“No. Just the guy that raped my mom.”

It was silently and unanimously decided that the subject be dropped, with how quickly the atmosphere surrounding the group had darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I might need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation~! Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing, and continue to show your love for this work by leaving a kudos, and follow by hitting up that subscribe button up top! Until next time, I'll see you again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be hiding within the depths of the murky waters? The students are given a quiz of sorts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! 2021 already, huh? Let's hope this year will be a little bit better than last...because damn, that was a complete shit show.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter, my lovely readers!

**_\+ - Chapter 14 –_ ** **_Bìlíng Lake – III. - +_ **

“What the fuck crawled up your asses and died there?” Jiāng Chéng was quick to question the remaining group members when they finally decided to catch up to him, who had already met with the disciples who were currently talking amongst themselves with whatever bit of information they managed to get around town.

“I don’t know about dying in our asses, but I’m pretty sure one Jīn Sect leader might be the culprit.”

The Yúnmèng heir nodded, understanding after taking a glance towards Mò XuánYǔ. The boy was perhaps sporting more dark lines than the others around him. “Right, I’m sorry that guy ended up as your sire.”

“It’d be a lie if I said I’m used to it.”

“I would love for a lame ass piece of shit to get up there and see how he likes it.” Xuē Yáng sneered. “Poetic justice.”

“Didn’t take you for the poetic type,” Wèi WúXiàn drawled, “but enough of that for now. How about we see what these little ducklings found out?”

“Mn.” Lán WàngJī agreed.

Grinning, the head disciple of Yúnmèng clapped his hands together, enough to garner the attention of the other group. “Okay, fellow sleuths, tell me, what have you learned?”

“Who do you think you are, a teacher?” One of the nameless seniors asked. Wèi WúXiàn did recall him to be a senior but was also barely older than they were. How strange to hear from a Lán…who actually reminded him of Jǐngyí . He made a mental note to ask his name later…and the name of Jǐngyí’s father from the love of his lives.

“In this case, he is,” Lán Xīchén calmly stated, “now, Wèi-lǎoshī, if you might continue?”

Ah, such nostalgia. If the current Gūsū-Lán heir was playing along, who was he to refuse such a role? And one he could easily play with all the practice he’s had before! “Yes, yes, thank you kindly, Zéwú-jūn,” He gave an exaggerated bow, before easily switching into the role of a teacher, a feat he’s done many times by now, “now, tell me everything you’ve collected, even the smallest insignificant detail could prove to be the difference between life and death.”

“Figuratively speaking?” Another Lán asked.

“And quite literally.” Wèi WúXiàn solemnly stated. “Lesson one, details are important to understand the big picture. If you don’t have a clear view of the situation, then there’s a great chance a grave error can occur.”

His fellow juniors nodded in agreement.

“Now, there’s no wrong answer…” He eyed each face, before landing on a familiar one. What better way to see where this one was at than by testing him? “Sū Shè, correct?”

The young man was surprised to have been singled out, and bowed, most likely out of habit when a teacher would call upon him. “Y-yes?”

“Share what information you’ve managed to collect.”

“R-right, um…w-well this city is full of inhabitants that know how to swim…” It was almost cute how nervous this possible snake was. It was hard to believe how much resentment he had to those who looked down on him. “And n-no one kn-knew any of the corpses that…well, that were washed up…”

“Go on,”

“It’s…it’s safe to assume that the bodies that were fished out of the lake were from elsewhere, but…we don’t know where they could’ve come from though.” Sū Shè seemed to have gained some confidence in his answer, though the hesitation was clear at instances where he wasn’t sure.

 _Ah, it really is a shame he let his inferiority complex take over, otherwise,_ Wèi WúXiàn was musing, _he probably could’ve been fun to tease and mess with._ To be fair, the bar was set very low to hope that this person would change his ways. Not quite low enough where he could step on it, and not realize it, but definitely trip over it if he weren’t careful. Which, in hindsight, everyone more or less did in their original time.

And he did have to give him some credit. He was a strong cultivator in his own right because there weren’t many – if any, if he were being honest – in his generation who could pull off not one, but two teleportation talismans in one sitting, much less in a short span of time between uses. Today would give the Head Disciple of Yúnmèng a better analysis of the lesser man, and maybe figure out if there is hope for him.

…he…really doubted it. “Excellent! Now then, my fellow ducklings. So, who here can tell me what we could be dealing with given what you’ve discovered?”

“…water ghouls?” Mò XuánYǔ’s softer voice spoke up, looking to Wèi WúXiàn for confirmation in his answer. “I-I mean, I w-was asking around earlier…before we w-were caught by you…and I-I just kinda thought…that maybe…”

To his relief, Wèi WúXiàn nodded, “A very good guess! Good job, Ā-Yǔ!” The youngest member of the group found himself flushing at the praise.

“But there’s a shit ton of ghouls in the water, right?” Xuē Yáng asked. “Probably more than what’s normal.”

“Mn.” Lán WàngJī agreed, “When we head out, be cautious. Don’t let your guard down.”

“Yes, diē.” Was the sarcastic comeback.

“You make it sound like you’re gonna go with us out to the lake.” Wèi WúXiàn dryly noted. “I’m fine with you sneaking to follow us to Cǎiyī town, but you’re not going with us out to Bìlíng lake.”

“Why not!?”

“It’s going to be dangerous.” Jiāng Chéng stated. “Kid, I get you want to prove yourself, but this won’t be the way. You’ll be eaten alive _and_ spit out before you come to terms with the fact you made a mistake.”

“I can be useful!”

“But would you be useful dead?” Wèi WúXiàn countered, any playfulness was replaced with someone with two lifetimes of experience in an instant, not that anyone outside their time traveling miscreant group would realize it, “listen, Jiāng Chéng and I both know you have potential, but you can’t throw your life away in hopes to prove yourself to be a level where you’re obviously not.”

“But I—!

“Will not accompany us to the lake.” Both the Jades firmly stated. It was one of those moments where the brothers really could pass as actual twins, if not for the three-year gap between them. Lán Xīchén continued, after taking a breath, “Xuē Yáng, Mò XuánYǔ, I’m putting my trust in both of you to stay in the town until we get back. I’m saying this as both a mentor, and the next Sect Leader of Gūsū-Lán. Don’t bite more than what you can chew.”

“Yes, Lán-gōngzǐ.” Mò XuánYǔ solemnly swore.

Bronze-like eyes turned to the other child, “Ā-Yáng?”

“Whatever.” Xuē Yáng muttered.

Somehow, Wèi WúXiàn had a feeling someone was going to have to keep an extra eye on that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R don't stand for Rest and Relaxation~! Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by leaving a kudos, and why not hit up that subscribe button so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live?
> 
> Until next time, I'll see you again on...
> 
> Alternate!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Not everything goes exactly the same way it did..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Woo! New chapter, and new some interesting things going on here!?
> 
> Um...yeah enjoy the new chapter, lovelies~ :D

**_\+ - Chapter 15 –_ ** **_The Waterborne Abyss – I. - +_ **

While now they knew what they were dealing with, it became a matter of if they would _be able to_. Wèi WúXiàn was an exceptional inventor, coming up with many things that even Yú Zǐyuān wouldn’t nessciarly deny were useful. Him tinkering with the defensive array when he was fourteen was a prime example.

Actually, Madame Yú was one of the very few people who actually knew he did something to it, as she was the one who caught him in the act, and her handmaidens were with her at the time. Jiāng Chéng only knew what the other boy had been doing, because he’d been told to his face, “Jiang Cheng! I got a great idea for the defensive array!”

Wèi WúXiàn had taken a mental note to improve on that design once he would return to Lotus Pier. He also kind of hoped he wouldn’t be taken away like last time…but he’d also take the chance to punch that peacock again should he say anything bad about his shījiě! For now, however, there was the very dangerous, and very lethal Waterborne Abyss lurking beneath the depths of Bìlíng Lake.

“Lán Zhàn, are you going to share a boat with me this time?” Wèi WúXiàn asked, grinning broadly.

“If you behave, then perhaps.”

“Ah, my husband is so mean.” Pouted the natural born troublemaker. When he didn’t get a reaction, his pout intensified, but soon gave it up knowing that it was time to talk business instead. “Well, if all goes to plan, this new talisman will help out a lot. In theory, this thing should not only seal the Abyss as though it were a qiánkūn pouch…or maybe one of those spatial rings…aiyo, thinking about it, I doubt even the Jīns can afford such a thing, now that I think of it…”

“Pretty sure they have one somewhere.” Jiāng Chéng said. “Enough fooling around, go get the boats, and let’s get this over with.”

“What are you talking about this time?” Jīn ZiXuān’s inquiry was unexpected to the group, only barely startling the Yúnmèng-Jiāng disciples. The brothers glared at the snobbish peacock in question, more so out of habit, than anything else. “Fine, don’t answer all at once. Why should I give a damn what you’re talking about?”

Jiāng Chéng eyed his sister’s fiancé and started dragging his brother away by the scruff of his robes with a hurried, “Excuse us.”

“Jiāng Chéng! Hey! What are you-! Ow! Ow! Gah! You’re choking me!” Wèi WúXiàn complained, while trying to save his airways from his brother’s rough treatment.

“Wèi WúXiàn, shut up for a moment, will you?” Jiāng Chéng hissed out as he all but threw the complaining male before him.

Lán WàngJī who had calmly followed them, caught his husband-to-be before he could fall, and disapprovingly looked to the Yúnmèng heir.

“He never approached willingly before.” Jiāng Chéng stated.

“Huh? The peacock?”

“Who else? I think he’s been acting weird for a while now.”

“I haven’t really been paying attention to him…” Wèi WúXiàn admitted, “I know it wasn’t my fault…but…when I see him, I see him dying…”

“We’ve established this, him dying wasn’t of your volition.”

“I know that! But I won’t never feel guilty because it was _my_ craft that was used to make Wen Ning stab him through the chest…”

“My sister in our orginal timeline would be rolling in her grave right now with how self-deprecating you’re being.”

“She’d be disappointed that I was still wallowing in my guilt…and then she’d be disappointed in me for dwelling over something that won’t happen in this one.”

“Exactly.”

“But what Jiāng WǎnYín said earlier _is_ correct. Jīn ZiXuān is acting strange,” Lán WàngJī said, speaking up for the first time since separating from the others, “He wasn’t present before either.”

“Wasn’t present…” Wèi WúXiàn found himself mumbling, thinking back to events as they happened before, “You know…you’re right. The peacock shouldn’t be here at all.”

“Mn.”

“…shit, I didn’t even think about that.” Jiāng Chéng came to realize, “hell, I only realized he was just acting weird…you don’t think we’re actually in a whole different incarnation of the past, do you?”

“If it were, I doubt I would’ve been kicked out of class in a similar fashion…and I would’ve had a chance at properly sneaking in some Emperor’s Smile…you still owe me, Lán Zhàn.”

“I’ll compensate it later,” The second jade promised, “however, we may have to keep an eye out on other people who are acting…odd.”

Jiāng Chéng sighed, feeling as though someone rang a gong near him with how much of a migraine he felt coming on, “So you both think he may be like Mò XuánYǔ, where he has some pieces of memory, but not everything, at the very least.”

The husbands nodded.

“We’ll figure it out later.” Jiāng Chéng said with finality. “For now, let’s make sure we properly take care of the Waterborne Abyss.”

“Got’cha~!”

“Mn.”

. . - * - . .

The group rented a few boats as they have done before. Much like the previous time, they headed out to the source of the problem. Except this time, Wèi WúXiàn had brought along a creation they never had before. The compass of evil was made the same way he made it later in life, deciding that the prototype would suffice for now. Besides, it was water ghouls they were dealing with right then. The Waterborne Abyss would give him an ‘excuse’ to create a better version regardless.

“Ah! A group is coming from the east, cast the nets that way!” He called out, pointing the direction the compass had detected a source. Wèi WúXiàn knew there were a lot of Water Ghouls hiding about…but he didn’t realize just how many were actually within the lake until they brought up what must’ve been an additional twenty just then.

“Damn, where are all these even coming from?” The JingYi-like disciple exclaimed, “they just keep coming!”

“They can’t be multiplying, right?”

“Foolish.” Lán WàngJī muttered, sending Bìchén out to slay a few shadows heading towards his boat. “Do not let your guard down.”

Jīn ZiXuān’s call of, “Wèi WúXiàn!” had startled the head disciple of Yúnmèng only for a moment, before sending Suíbiàn out to slay a few stray ghouls that were initially heading towards him and Jiāng Chéng’s boat.

“Thanks,” Jiāng Chéng quickly uttered, before sending Sāndú at a ghoul that tried to sneak attack him.

“No need, no need!” And really there wasn’t. It was almost uncomfortable to be thanked for anything, all things considering in his life.

If the peacock never went to Cǎiyī town with them, then he especially shouldn’t have been out on the lake. This was something Wèi WúXiàn recalled with a certain clarity. What did Jīn ZiXuān even do to get in on this particular event? It baffled him to no extent.

“Wèi Yīng, stay focused.”

“I’m focused, oh love of my lives~” Wèi WúXiàn flirted, “Ah, but you’re distracting me anyway, er-gēgē!”

Jiang Cheng looked as though he was ready to just vomit out his breakfast. “Gods, just save it for the god damn bedroom!”

“Ooh~ I like that idea! Lán Zhàn, you should take my virgin self to bed at some point!”

“I take it back! Focus on the ghouls, dammit!”

Thus, they did…of course they did. But not without the occasional flirting when the formerly married couple were throwing back and forth. The Yunmeng heir had never wanted to drown himself in the abyss-infected lake as much as he did ever.

“Looks like we’re in the center of the lake.” A Lán disciple noted.

“Stay on your guard.” Lán Xīchén informed the juniors, “be diligent, don’t allow yourself a moment of weakness, understood?”

“Yes, Zéwú-jūn,” Was chorused about the group.

For a long while, nothing was happening, it put everyone on edge, more so the ones who didn’t know what to expect already.

Whether it was the constant unrest, or something else, a cry was heard behind them, and it took a matter of moments for Wèi WúXiàn to understand what was going on. “You brat! That’s my sword you threw out there!”

“Must be a shitty sword then if you can’t call the damn thing back!” The unmistakable sound of Xuē Yang’s voice rang out. Of course. _Of fucking course,_ the brat had to sneak along with them onto this incredibly dangerous night hunt on Bìlíng Lake!

Teeming in anger, the Yúnmèng disciple scolded, “Xuē Yáng, you were told to stay in town with XuánYǔ!”

“You want me to learn to be a cultivator, why shouldn’t I be here?” The boy bristled in turn.

“This and that have nothing to do with each other.” Jiāng Chéng scowled. “Shit, things are getting bad now.”

The water was churning.

The Compass of Evil was spinning rapidly with no direction.

“Get on your swords!” He called out, already summoning Suíbiàn, and flying up with his brother on Sāndú close behind him. Their boat sank as tendrils of water brought it down, snapping it in half. Everyone was quick to follow suit, moments before their own boats were dragged towards the center of a raging whirlpool. “I’ll get A-Yáng. Take the talisman, Jiāng Chéng. And when I give the all-clear, activate it.”

“Don’t get dragged in.”

“I’ll try my best, sweet shīdì~” Wèi WúXiàn cooed, before diving down to get their resident troublemaking brat.

There are plenty of things he should’ve taken into consideration when he went to get the delinquent in question.

First: Sū Shè was still on the boat with him.

Second: It was Sū Shè’s sword that Xuē Yang had ‘thrown overboard’.

Third: Sū Shè would value his own life over anyone below his.

Lastly: Wèi WúXiàn would berate himself over this down the road when he’d think back on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I might need it, R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation~! Leave a comment to lemme know how I'm doing~! Show this work some love by leaving a kudos, and if you wanna stay up to date with new chapters as they go live, then feel free to hit up that subscribe button up top!
> 
> And of course, don't forget to check my twitter for stuff if you're interested in random shit I tend to share :D (( **https://twitter.com/GuitarinStar** )) and until next time, I'll see y'all again on...
> 
> Alternate!


End file.
